So It Continues
by praptip
Summary: From eighteen to having a family, there were a quite a few things we missed out on. The characters we knew so well changed from young adults to adults with kids of their own in the turn of a page. This is my story of the in-between.
1. So It Resumes

A/N: The road is J.K.R but the slight twists and turns are mine.

From eighteen to having a family, there were a quite a few things we missed out on. The characters we knew so well changed from young adults to adults with kids of their own in the turn of a page. This is my story of the in-between, of what could have happened while we turned the page.

It isn't very fast paced, it definitely does not compare, but its mine, and I hope you enjoy it.

"That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."  
Rowling. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows. 749

So It Resumes (Chapter 1)

"I agree Harry, you…..we have had enough trouble for a lifetime. I am so tired, how about some sleep?" said Hermione as they left the headmasters office, not being able to handle any more.

Ron groaned as his stomach and body fought over what was more important, food or sleep. Like often his stomach had won. "I am hungry. We really haven't eaten anything in a long time you realize."

"Ron you are always hungry, what's new?" She snapped out of pure habit.

"Actually, I could use a bite myself." Encouraged Harry, his stomach agreeing completely with his best mate, as his eyelids fought to stay up.

Just then there was a loud CRACK and there stood Kreacher, for a second they had all thought, hoped, it was Dobby, but that wouldn't happen again.

"Kreacher is happy master is alive."

"Hmm..thanks Kreacher. Actually, do you think we could get us some sandwiches?"

"Kreacher shall do what master wants."

"Huh thanks Kreacher, you know where to find us." With that the house elf left, and the three dragged their feet onwards. It was not until they had reached the fat Lady that realized they didn't know the password, but she let them enter joy emitting from her face. They mumbled their thanks to her and made their way upstairs.

The Fat Lady as soon as they entered had a mission of her own to complete. She dashed from portrait to portrait, till she was in the Great Hall. The headmistress had told all the portraits that as soon as any of them saw the Trio to march straight down to the Great Hall and inform her.

"Headmistress McGonagall, they have just entered the common room."

McGonagall smiled "Thank you, will you please return and keep a eye, inform me when they leave. Please."

"Of course" and she dashed back to her position, the Trio never to be any wiser.

"They are in the common room, safe." Minerva told the Weasleys and the new minister of magic, reassuring them that the children were safe.

"Hmmm do you guys mind if I slept in your room….I don't feel like being alone." Hermione asked blushing.

"You take my bed Hermione, and I'll take Neville's" replied Ron trying to sound as casual as possible, but his ears too had managed to turn a Weasley red.

She attempted to keep her voice from betraying her, and clearly replied "Thank you, Ronald."

The small exchange caused Harry to smile and roll his eyes; it seemed so normal after everything, which felt good. 'After a War they still manage to be gits' he thought silently.

The three of them climbed the stairs into the boy's dormitory, as they had arrived they saw a large plate of sandwiches and three glasses of pumpkin juice waiting for them. Regardless to say Hogwarts had some fast service.

"Thank god its not corned beef"' said Ron with a sigh.

Which instantly caused Hermione and Harry to burst into laughter, till they could barely breathe. All the exhaustion and stress seemed to have caught up to them and by the time the three of them had finished their sandwiches, they were struggling to keep their eyes open. While sorrow tugged at their hearts and souls, the exhaustion of the year could not be fought. So slowly they drifted off to sleep, a deep thoughtless sleep.

The female of the group was the first to rise. She sat up and for an instant and was utterly confused, why on Earth was she in the boy's room. Then the events of yesterday, and the last year came flooding in. Living in constant fear, had been overwhelming. Never staying in one place too long, always being vigilant had drained her. Her muscles ached; her brain buzzed not having gotten enough rest after the overload the day before. Through all the discomfort though, happiness tried to fight through. She knew there would be no more fear in the wizarding world, not like there had been for so long.  
Maybe, now they could live their lives without a constant nagging feeling of fear and anxiety. Maybe, Harry could finally relax and not have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

But the sorrow also fought through, she thought of Tonks, Lupin, Fred and Colin and the countless others that had perished, and her joy seemed to diminish. The sadness seemed to have knocked out the bit of happiness.  
She took a deep breath to settle down, and stop the tears that had gathered and was instantly overwhelmed by the smell.

She took another deep breath trying to put her finger on the amazing smell. Then it slowly dawned on her that it was Ron, or the way he smelled. Even though Ron hadn't slept on that bed all year, the six years of sleeping there had retained his essence. She plopped down on his pillow and slowly breathed in the scent, her mind slowly coming to ease she laid there watching the room slowly fill with sunlight.

After what felt like few minutes she heard footsteps approaching the door, she instinctively grabbed the wand and waited. Ideally she would have loved to stand in the middle of the room poised to strike, but she was also smart enough to that her body was not the slightest bit ready for the movement. 'At least if I am still in the bed, they might think I am asleep, and I still get the element of surprise' her fatigued brain reasoned. The door solely opened and a soft voice asked "Guys…..are you awake?"

Hermione let out a relived sigh as she realized that it was Ginny. Quietly she replied "yeah Ginny I am awake, come in" lowering her wand, and placing it on the side table.

Ginny stepped into the room, and noticed that Ron was sleeping on Neville's bed, and Harry was sleeping in his own bed. Her feet seemed to moving without her brain giving them instructions, and she found herself next to Harry's bed. She watched his chest rise and fall no muttering, no tossing and turning, he was completely asleep. She was astonished that he didn't leap out of bed ready to attack. He really seemed to be at ease, finally, or so tired that his mind simply had tuned out everything and rested.

"Hmmm…..Ginny are you alright?" Her best friend asked tentatively slowly rising out of bed, wincing as her muscles throbbed.

"Yeah Hermione I am fine" she forced herself to say as tears attempted to well up in her brown eyes, but she had cried so much that they seemed to have gone dry.

Hermione flew to her side and embraced in a bear hug, not knowing how else to comfort her. Not knowing what to say to her. What could she saw that would make the pain go away?

"Don't worry Ginny, he'll realize how much he needs you, just give him some time. You know Harry he will be broody for awhile but eventually he ….we will all be happy." She whispered into the stillness, hoping to help, hoping to provide some sort of comfort.

"Thank you Hermione, and I know it will be fine someday." Ginny responded the sadness overwhelming her body.

They slowly made their way to Ron's bed, and sat under the blankets talking softly, and comforting one another. Trying to ease each others pain, by sharing their own pain. In the end just making sure that the other one knew they were there for them.

As the two dove into conversation after a year of silence the boys finally began to stir awake.

Harry smelled a fragrance and he felt lighter, so he knew Ginny must have found them. He rose slowly and saw the girls talking on Ron's bed. He wished they could stay like this forever; he didn't want to face the wizarding world, or the results of the war. He did not want to answer questions; he did not want to relive the last year. He did not want to be swamped with the media and fans. He didn't want to look at the bodies that littered the Great Hall, and feel that kind of pain. He wanted to remain in this moment where the people closest to him, surrounded him.  
He watched them whispering softly completely ignorant of any one else in the room. Movement caught his eye, and he looked at his best mate, who like him was completely at peace watching the girls. Both boys watched quietly absorbing the moment, till Harry finally broke the silence "So everyone sleep well?"

"Yeah." Ron replied enthusiastically, while Hermione finally looked up and nodded her head.

"Hello Ginny." He greeted her as though his heart wasn't bursting at the sight of her.

"Hi Harry." She replied evenly. "How are you?" 'Well he is not dead so there is an improvement' her mind quipped as she watched him attempt to get out of bed.

"I am a little sore and a few cuts and bruises, but I'll survive." He replied as all the muscles in his body screamed at him for moving. He was exhausted the massive amount of adrenaline his body had produced yesterday, had finally left his system, and he could barely stand.

"Good, most of the survivors are in similar condition." Her use of survivors sent a chill down his spine.

"Well yesterday was a rough day." In what had to be the understatement of the year. "So where is everyone?" He had noticed her expression change, the sadness had seeped back into her.

"They are in the Great Hall. Everyone conjured sleeping bags for themselves and others. No one felt or had the energy to go home."

Ron stood there trying to not move, his muscles were yelling just as loudly. The conversation seemed peaceful enough, but he knew his sister well enough, she would eventually let Harry have it he thought to himself. He also noticed how sad and fragile she looked; she had not gotten a good of a sleep as they had. As soon as he thought this the image of Fred's body flashed before his eyes, and his heart almost broke again. He hastily tried to look anywhere but at his sister, and his eyes rested on Hermione.

She was still sitting in his bed the blanket thrown over lap, she was also intently listening to Harry and Ginny's conversation, 'her mind is over analyzing it' he thought. Suddenly she turned feeling him watching her, and their eyes met and lingered, and yet again Harry's voice broke through "Well I guess we should go downstairs, and face the world."

"Guess so" Ron mumbled, while Hermione simply tried to stand up without falling, and Ginny rose silently. They eventually managed to force their bodies to move and together the four of them made their way to the Great Hall.


	2. The End of Their Stories

The End of their Stories (Chapter 2)

As they stood in front of the hall they could hear people talking, eating, and occasionally even a laugh or two. Harry looked at his closest friends, and stepped into the hall. As their feet hit the marble floor, a deafening silence rang through the hall and all faces turned to them. Slowly as the crowd realized who it was a steady applause rose. Causing all four teenagers to blush, and look around frantically to escape all the attention.

"You don't think they expect a speech do you?" whispered Harry to his friends, his voice laced with unease.

"Sorry mate but I think they do." Replied Ron happy to be right hand man.

"Merlin! What am I supposed to say?"

"Don't worry Harry it'll come to you. You just defeated the darkest wizard of all time, a speech should be easy." Said Hermione, her voice filled with nerves she was trying so hard not to convey.

Harry couldn't help but glare at her.

Slowly Ginny slipped her hands into his and gave it a squeeze, and a smile. He looked into her eyes, and nodded, the fear slowly ebbing away. They had arrived at the head of the hall, and slowly they turned around and faced the crowd. Everyone waited with anticipation, and quietly Harry James Potter the Boy-Who-Lived stepped up after a few moment where he wished that someone would say something, anything. But at last no one made any noise and he slowly began to speak.

"It's been along time since I had a peaceful night's sleep without fear or worry. I think we all know why." His attempt to lighten to mood failing he hesitantly continued "I want to thank all of you with all my heart for standing beside me, trusting me, and for fighting for what is just and right. I know we have suffered great losses, and I cannot imagine our lives without them. They gave their lives fighting for what they felt was right, and for that we all shall remember them all." Even though he had been through puberty a few years back, his voice cracked with emotion, but he still continued "However, now is the time for action, not for rest. I must ask you all to take action and look around. There are not just wizards here. Our friends helped us when we needed it the most, and now we must acknowledge their greatness. Set aside our differences and establish harmony throughout our world." He could practically feel Hermione beaming at him from his side. "I am sure our new Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt will take the initiative." Glad to transfer the spotlight to someone else, he quickly stepped aside, as Kingsley stepped up.

Harry heard Ron's "Hear Hear!" and everyone in the hall started to cheer; he was surprised as the rest that the words came out and he had managed to not screw up. Slowly as Kinglsey addressed the crowd, the group slowly made their way towards the Weasleys. In an instant Molly had grabbed them all in a hug, and had begun to weep.

They followed her into a side hall. There lay all the people that had lost their lives during the battle. Tears began to pour from Hermione's eyes and she wasn't the only one. When she saw Lupin, Tonks, and Fred her heart felt as though it had broken, and would never mend.

She numbly heard the conversations around. She thought she heard McGonagalltell the other professors that the student's parents had been alerted and the parents were coming to take their children home, those that survived and those who hadn't, but all that fought for what they believed.

She seemed frozen unable to do anything but watch and cry. She watched as Ginny hugged George who seemed to have gone into shock, after hours of crying. She watched as the rest of the Weasleys had formed a circle and stood above Fred's body weeping. Fleur was weeping into Bill's chest, and slowly Hermione stopped watching and grabbed Ron's hand and cried into his shoulder, while Harry joined the circle and wept with his family.

After what felt like years, they heard McGonagall hesitantly approach the mourning family. Her footsteps caused Harry to look at her and follow her eyes, to Lupin and Tonk's bodies. The sight of them seemed to have pushed Harry to the brink and without another word, he ran.

He ran until he saw the sunlight through the doors, and he kept running till he reached his destination. Then his legs refused to carry him another further, and he fell into a heap at the foot of the tomb, and continued to weep.

He wept till he thought he could weep no more. He barely noticed that now Hermione was holding him, and Ron had a hand on his shoulder. They wept on the foot of the tomb till all that was felt in them were dry sobs that echoed throughout the grounds.

Then slowly Harry rose, his body shook from the strain and he raised his wand and opened the tomb, and gently placed the Elder Wand where it belonged. Then before he could fall apart again, he quickly sealed it and returned to the ground.

They remained in that position till the sun seemed to be setting. While their eyes had gone dry their hearts spilt over with sadness. They only stood when the Mr. Weasley told them it was time to go home.

Molly wanted Fred to be buried at home, near the garden where he spent many hours laughing. Where she could watch over him still. So Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's bid everyone a somber farewell and floeed to the Burrow.

Not being able to look at Fred's fallen body any longer, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had decided to hold his funeral right away. As the sun set members of the Order, schoolmates, teammates, and many others slowly gathered. There was not a dry face among the crowd. Word had spread fast of the funeral and everyone came to pay his or her respects to Fred.

Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Lee Jordan and Harry carried Fred's coffin from the house to the spot by the garden, while Molly, Ginny, Fleur and Hermione led the procession. Everyone shared a story about Fred, and then he was slowly lowered to his final resting place. Sobs carried throughout the garden and throughout out the village that lay near by, their grief stifling the summer air.

Hermione wished she could make all this pain go away. She couldn't imagine how any of them would ever be happy again. She looked at Ron, and she couldn't take all the pain that was radiating from his eyes. His once sparkling blue eyes and gone lifeless.

Harry saw Hermione about to fall apart and walked up to someone he thought of as a sister and hugged her. He held her till her crying ceased, and all there was left was dry sobs. She had cried out all her tears, but he knew she would produce more tomorrow.

They all eventually made their way back to the house. Everyone simply filed into the drawing room. Some of the guests murmured their goodbyes and departed. Others lingered supporting the family. No one spoke, no one moved, they all ended up falling asleep in the family room together.

The sun's blazing light summoned everyone from the slumber. Mrs. Weasley was the first to rise. Molly looked around her and tears started falling. Fred's absence was painfully apparent and her heart cried out in pain. Yet, she did what she had always done got up and went to work. The rest of the family only awoke when the smells of breakfast wafted to them.

Breakfast was a somber event but everyone did have seconds, since no one had dinner the night before. George was the first to leave the table, and there was no doubt where he was going. As hours ticked away, each of them found themselves in the Garden. They simply sat there staring, not being able to do much else.

Mr. Weasley was forced to leave their vigil when Kingsley showed up. After a short meeting Arthur informed them that Saint Mungos had sent over healers so they all could be checked over. They all realized that Kingsley had allowed them to come and check them at the Burrow so they would not have to leave Fred, not when none of them were ready.

One by one the healers treated them, and all had received the same advice several times, bed rest. Most had also been given Skele-Gro and the standard patching up of cuts and bruises. The healers had also left a rather large supply of Draught of Peace, and Draught of the Living Death.

Soon after the healers had left, there was another floo call. Mrs. Weasley called Harry into the drawing room, and yet again her similarity to her sister sent a shock through him.

There stood Andromeda Tonks, with a sleeping baby with black hair in her arms.

"Hello Mrs. Tonks." Harry greeted her, not even trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Hello Harry, I know that my daughter and Remus made you Teddy's godfather, but seeing as how yourself are so young, I just wanted you to know that Teddy will be living with me." She said it all at once, like if she got through it fast, it would hurt less. "I would also like you to know that you are welcome to visit him anytime you want." There was another pause, and she forced herself to finish "it's going to be hard on all of us, but we will manage. My daughter loved Lupin very much, as much as you do. I know you will love Teddy just as much as you loved Lupin. " She finally let out a breath of air, and looked to him.

He did not know what to say, how could he even been to explain how much it all meant to him "I want to be there for him, like Sirius wanted to be for me."

"Right. Also, about the funeral, I know it's a tough thing to talk about, but….." A small sob escaped her body and she clutched her last link tighter.

Harry actually had given it some thought as he had sat by Fred's grave, "I want them to be buried in Godric's Hollow with my parents." He stated in a small whisper staring at the floor not being able to look at his godson.

She simply nodded and added "the sooner the better I feel, how about tomorrow?"

"Yes." With that she had stepped back into the fireplace, and Harry returned to his spot next to Hermione.

Most of the people that had attended Fred's funeral were there for Lupin and Tonks. All of Tonk's coworkers from the ministry were there as well. Several others were there from her father's side. They paid their respects and more stories were shared. Teddy even as an infant seemed to understand the pain, and his eyes a somber brown. His grandmother held him tight sobbing into a handkerchief.

Then their bodies were slowly lowered into the ground. Some how there were still empty plots next to James and Lily's, and Harry had requested that Lupin be buried one over from James, leaving an empty spot in between. He then raised a black marble tombstone right next to his fathers. It read "Here Lies Sirius Black a beloved Marauder and Godfather".

So there lay Lily, Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony, together again and forever. Those they loved, much like they had in life, surrounding them.


	3. Letting Go

Letting Go (Chapter 3)

As Harry looked at the graves of his parents and those they loved, he knew with out a doubt that he wanted to keep his friends close. He had inherited the land that his parents home stood on, but he didn't want to build a home there. The memorial that stood there would stand there for the rest of time.

He did have Grimmauld Place though, and Sirius did want Harry to have a home, even if he wasn't there, he had provided Harry with one.

"Ron, Hermione can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course Harry, What's going on?" Hermione asked cautiously, expecting him to bid them farewell and run to deal with the grief alone.

"Yeah mate, what's up?" Ron asked warily of Harry and his moods.

"Well I was wondering if you two wanted to live with me at Grimmauld Place. You don't have to, take as long as you need to think about it. It's just I want to live there I mean its my house, but I know it needs a lot of work. I just don't want to be alone." Stammered Harry as a blush crept up his cheeks.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then at Harry in complete shock, Hermione spoke first.

"Harry I would love to take you up on the offer. I can't live with my parents after everything, and I am so used to magic now. So I really have nowhere else to go. You are right though it's going to take a lot of work to fix up our house." She hugged him tightly glad he wasn't fleeing.

"Ron?" asked Harry his anxiety surfacing.

"Come one mate how can I say no? You will have to tell my mom though, I definitely can't handle that." Ron realized that after Fred his mum was going to be very hard to convince to let him go.

Harry smiled and let out a sigh of relief. If he had a family and a home like the Burrow he didn't think he could give it up.

"So when do you want to move in Harry?" inquired Hermione, plans already forming in her head.

"I figure in a month, for a month we can be spoiled with good cooking and a warm home at the Burrow. With no stress, no responsibilities, we can be as lazy as we want."

"Sounds perfect, plus then we can slowly work on my mum." Ron reasoned.

The wizarding world had basically shut down for a bit to rebuild, celebrate, and for those who had lost loved ones to mourn. Hermione remained at the Burrow healing, and recovering along with everyone else. Healers came by everyday to make sure everyone was healthy. Most of their scars were healing slowly, at least physically. Emotionally everyone was still trying to heal. The Burrow had never been engulfed in this much pain, not even when Percy had left. Meals were quite somber events, and they mostly kept to themselves. It seemed that they had all lost themselves when they lost Fred, and no one knew how to come out of their cocoons.

After a week, the world forced them out. Bill and Fleur returned to their cottage by the sea. Charlie returned to Romania though he was trying to find a job closer to home now. Shacklebolt's new assistant, Percy, was needed at work so he returned to his flat in London. George, even after his mum begged him to move home, decided to move back to the flat he had once shared with Fred.

Hermione was slowly making plans to leave to get her parents, and spend some time with them before she moved out for good. During the week she had been worrying about getting a new wand, she wanted to be rid of the horrible wand she was forced to use. She had actually not used magic since the war had ended, avoiding it for as long as possible. Ron and her had briefly talked about needing new wands, and then he had resumed to looking lost. She had in that brief second pictured walking down Diagon Alley holding hands and being happy, but that vision burst and she yelled at herself for not being more understanding. The hole that Fred had left was hardly going to heal that quickly, she often found that she missed the sound of his laugh, and the teasing that he inflicted.

So there she was again tea in her hands sitting at the kitchen table going over paper work she had to fill out telling the minister why she was leaving the country so soon after the war, even though she was a 'war hero', and wondering about her wand when an owl swooped through and landed on the table. It was carrying a rather large package, and Hermione only stalled a second before approaching after all the Weasley's mail was being searched carefully as possible.

She noticed that the package was addressed to her and Ron, and that made her smile and a split second later made her scowl. "RON! MAIL!" was the only thing she shouted as she sat back down and waited, and a minute or two later Ron lumbered down the stairs in just boxers, which she tried desperately not to stare at.

"Who is it from Mione?"

"I do not know I was waiting for you to open it." Ron nodded his understanding and that she should open it and went to pour himself some tea, from the kettle that always seemed to be bubbling on the stove.

When she opened the package it looked like two small shoeboxes, but then she saw the note and let out a squeak and went on to tear through the wrapping and hastily open the box. There in a light blue box lay the one thing she had been craving, a new wand.

"Ron! He made us new wands!" before she had finished he had started ripping through the wrapping as well, and in a dark blue box lay his new wand.

"Bloody Hell!" and with that Ron gave his new wand a flick and his tea zoomed to him. Hermione also gave it a go and all the papers on the table stacked themselves in a neat pile. They were both smiling like mad and making things zoom around the kitchen when Ginny and Harry came downstairs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ginny grumbled never having a morning person.

"Ollivander send us over new wands based on the measurements he had of us on file, they are a bit different but mine works great." Hermione explained.

"Mine to, it's brilliant." Ron conquered. When they all piled food on their plates and sat down Hermione went on to explain the rest of the note.

"Apparently the minister is sweeping the country and destroying all wands they find, no questions no identification they are just destroying them. So most wizards and witches have to get new wands which isn't a problem, but Ollivander figured he was going to be very busy soon and made ours first."

"So he is okay then?" Harry asked.

"Yes and he sends his best to everyone, and wrote that if any of the Weasleys need a new wand its on him." They continued eating, and then Hermione approached the subject she had not wanted to mention "so since my wand is back, and Kingsley promised me that as soon as my paper work was filled out that I could go to Australia."

"We will come" Ron stated without hesitation.

"You can't."

"Why?" Harry asked anger seeping into his tone.

"They think it's too dangerous for all three of us to be traveling right now, and together. So they are sending me with two aurors, that Kingsley promised that they were good at their jobs and in the order."

"Can I go?" Ginny asked, needing to escape for a while.

"I am not sure, I can ask Kingsley." Hermione smiled at her understanding and hoping that the minister would allow it, she also needed the support. "We might be here for a week getting all the paperwork done and making sure the house here is cleared and a bunch of other official things. You think your parents will let you?"

"It will be tough but they would want someone you know to go with you Hermione I guess I should pack to, there is no way Kingsley is going to say no to any of you."

"He would do the same for you Gin." Harry added quietly. The two of them had not spoken much after the war, much like Ron and Hermione; everyone was still trapped within himself or herself.

"I guess" and with that the girls left to send the letter to Kingsley, talk to the Weasleys and to pack.

"I don't like this" both Ron and Harry stated at the same time.

"I do not want them half way around the world without us there."

"I know Ron but we really do not have a choice. Not even I could get Kingsley to let us go, its too dangerous, with all the death eaters still on the loose and looking for revenge. They will probably be safer without us there, besides I trust Kingsley."

"I know mate, but I still do not like it." Harry nodded and then they also retreated to their room to change, and then go fly in the yard for a while.

Hermione and Ginny were picked up after lunch on Saturday by the aurors, and were gone for a week. There were no emotional goodbyes they simply waved and left, knowing they would be back soon.

Ginny was back after a week, and seemed to be doing a lot better, she was smiling more and Harry was happier for it. Hermione had gone back with her parents to spend the remaining two weeks with them before she moved out. Ron was also beginning to do better and him and Harry spend the lazy afternoons playing chess, flying, or just talking. They often went down the village and Harry showed Ron how to use muggle things. Ginny sometimes joined them, but she usually went to visit Luna.

One day the three of them and Luna went to visit Neville since they were pretty close to one other. They were on strict orders to be home before dark though, and none of them were stupid enough to be late. The visit was nice they finally met Neville's grandmother who gushed about her grandson's efforts in the war. It was a relaxing visit where they talked about old times, and if Hogwarts would re-open or not. They discussed the rebuilding of their world, and about the changes that were going to be made.

The weeks were flying by and then when they could wait no longer, Harry and Ron approached Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hmmm mum dad…Harry has something to tell you." Stated Ron as he shoved Harry in front him.

"Well…I asked Ron to move in with me" stuttered Harry as he moved backwards, and shoved Ron forward.

Arthur and Molly looked at each other, and then at the two scared boys in front of them.

"Where would you be moving to?" Arthur asked his voice even.

"Well I did inherit Grimmauld Place, which is very well protected and secure."

"That's well reasoned Harry."

"How will you take care of yourselves? I know neither one of you knows how to cook, clean, manage a house. Do you even have money to maintain a household? You don't even have jobs, and who's going to give you jobs without a diploma? " Molly asked her octaves increasing as she spoke.

Ron trying to calm his mum down answered, "Mum we have faced the most evil being to walk the Earth, and I think we can handle living alone. Plus, you know Hermione will probably know how to keep things running smoothly, and she'll keep us in check." However, he knew as soon as he mentioned Hermione instead of reassuring his mother he had made it worse.

"Goodness two hormonal boys and a girl living together. No nothing could go wrong with that scenario." Snapped Molly.

"Mum we don't actually need your permission." Ron practically yelled and then calmed down a little and continued, "we are both of age, and it is our decision. I don't want you to feel as though we are losing us. I promise that we will come to family dinner Saturday nights. Mum you aren't losing us." Ron added with conviction.

Harry had never heard Ron use that voice with his mom, and apparently neither had his parents.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! I am still your mother you will not use that tone with me. Now your father and I will discuss this, and let you know."

Harry stared at the floor letting the guilt wash over him; here he was ripping apart the only family he had known.

Arthur walked over to the cowering boys and patted their shoulders, letting them know he agreed with their decision. He then followed his wife out into the kitchen trying to calm her down.

"Well mate I think that went well."

All Ron got back was an icy glare from Harry. So he wondered how Hermione's week had been, he missed her terribly not that he would ever admit it. Things had been going so well for them before he acted like a bloody git and left her and Harry. Sure she had kissed him at Hogwarts and his hope and sprung anew, but he knew he would have to work hard to regain her trust. After all you can't have a relationship without trust. It was painful though to see her and not hold her that kiss was just an awful reminder of how badly he had messed up. He let out a massive sigh, and made his way to his room for sleep filled with tossing and turning.

Hermione sat in her bed at home wondering how things had ended up this way. She had gone to Australia and retrieved her parents and restored their memories. They hadn't been very happy about the whole ordeal. Something about human rights and blah blah…They just didn't understand and she was getting tired of trying to explain it to them. The only positive of the trip was that she got to spend alone time with Ginny and they had caught up, and Ginny also seemed to be better by the time the week had ended. The two aurors had been overly professional the whole way there and back, which had been fine.

Hermione still hadn't told them she was moving out and it was already Saturday night, as in the Saturday night before the Monday she was supposed to be leaving. She loved her parents dearly and she was their only child. Even though their relationship had struggled with her being a witch and going to Hogwarts they were still close. She was dreading the moment when she would have to tell them, she knew Ron had probably forced Harry to ask his parents she did not have that luxury. There was another problem, could she live with Ron? Sure she still liked him, but after he left her and Harry she had to make sure he wouldn't do it again. I mean really who wants to spend the rest of their life with a boy that could just leave. She knew that wasn't fair she knew he would be there for her, but he needed to prove it. She was being stubborn, but she had every right to be god damn it. She did want to kiss him though, and that was another point. She shouldn't have to make the first move AGAIN she had already done it. "AHHH He is such a prat!" With that she plopped down into her pillow, listening to her clock tick.

"Damn!" It was Sunday morning and she had to tell them now, otherwise she wouldn't have enough time to pack and such. "Ron and Harry they have got me swearing," she mumbled, as she wondered what else that she would pick up from them in the upcoming months.

"Good morning dear sleep well?" asked her dad as she walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Yes fine daddy. Actually I have something I need to tell you and mom."

He didn't like the sound of that; somehow every time she said that he lost his daughter a little bit more.

"Honey, Hermione wants to tell us something" he called upstairs so his wife could join them.

"Coming dear" replied his wife from their bedroom.

"Well as you know I am of age now, and I want to move in with two of my friends." Just like that she told them. Not the most eloquent way of telling them but it was to the point.

Her parents just sat there and stared at her. This couldn't be their daughter, the girl that got lost in books telling them she was moving out. The stubborn look on her face though, said otherwise.

"We see and when exactly do you want to move out and where to?"

"Well tomorrow… and 12 Grimmauld Place London."

"With your mates the two boys."

"Oh daddy it isn't like that you know me better than that."

"Hermione its out of the question you will not be moving into a house in London with two boys."

"I don't recall asking."

"Hermione, I will accept that tone, regardless of anything."

Hermione quickly changed her tactic "Daddy I'll be fine. After all I have handled I can do this I am ready for this."

"What has gotten into you… when you told us all the things you have done over the years we were shocked. Shocked that you were hiding it all from us, and now this."

"I know and I said I was sorry, I am so sorry I hid it from you but you have to understand I did it to protect you. I love you."

"We love you too dear, but….we can't just let you go." Her mother finally spoke up, the shock seemingly having past.

"I'll visit every Saturday for lunch. You aren't losing me I promise." She tried to reassure them, that she would always be their little girl, and with that she had enveloped her parents in a hug, and her mom was crying. She hated to leave, but she needed to be out there living her life, a witch's life.

Early Monday morning Hermione was saying bye to her parents promising them she would see them on Saturday. Tears were shed but she apparted over to 12 Grimmauld Place her new home.

Unfortunately when she opened the door she wanted to cry even more, the house was as dark as ever.


	4. Her Anchor

Her Anchor (Chapter 4)

"RON HARRY! I am here." 'It's creepy down here hurry up' she wanted to add. A minute later she heard footsteps approach and she raised her wand lighting it with a "lumos."

The boys rushed over to her and gave her hugs. To her delight Ron held her for a bit longer. 'Snap out of Hermione' her inner voice snapped.

"So where's my room?"

"Well I naturally took Sirius's old room, and Ron took Regulus's so you can choose between one of the others on the second floor, and we have a surprise for you." Harry rushed sounding excited as she had ever seen him.

"Really?" asked Hermione suspicion overtaking her.

"Trust us you'll love it" stated Ron as he grabbed her hand, and started pulling her upstairs. Harry followed them casting a "locomotive trunk" on her stuff to follow them.

When they reached the fourth floor they made her close her eyes, as Ron lead her into a room.

"Go head open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and I was a room covered in bookcases, making her jaw drop. One wall in the room seemed to be half covered in books; she figured those books were found in the house. She gave the boys a massive hug.

"We know it doesn't look like much right now, but we figure after we put up all our books it'll be alright. Plus, you can always add more oh and a little paint and new lights…"

"It's brilliant. Thank you!" she cut Ron off before he could finish stammering.

Then they took her down to the first floor to her room. Unlike the library there was no squeak of happiness. Sure the furniture was nice, solid cherry the most expensive kind, but the room just felt so dark. Actually the whole house felt dark, Sirius's room was the only beacon of light and even that was dimming.

The floors were littered with rubbish. The Death eaters had thoroughly searched the house, and they had left nothing in tack, after they had evacuated last year. There was a thick layer of dust everywhere, and Mrs. Black still shrieked when she sensed anyone moving around. At least the security measures had been lifted by the order when Harry defeated Voldermont, so no ghosts. The house was still un-plottable and had more security than the Minister's house, but it was better now. Hermione didn't know how she was going to survive a night in the house, let alone live there. She decided she probably should start making her room livable, and she told the boys to do the same. She also borrowed Pig to send Ginny a quick update, and a request.

She threw out all the trash, and started to rub down the floor. She was determined to do it the muggle way, but halfway through she got frustrated and just used magic. However, magic could only go so far. The paint on the wall hideous as it was, was also chipping. The furniture needed a really good polishing, there needed to be more light. All in all it was like living in rubbish.

A few hours later Hermione joined the boys for dinner.

"Boys" They hated it when she referred to them as a single unit, more so Ron than Harry. "We need to go shopping tomorrow, so I want you up bright and early." It wasn't a question more like an order.

"You sound like mum. It's bloody weird."

"What's the rush Hermione we have the rest of your lives to fix this place up" asked Harry for once in his life not feeling like he was on a schedule, or being rushed.

"No, we don't, I don't even know how I am going to spend the might here. When you walk into your house you should be filled with warmth and love. Do either one of you feel that way? No, I didn't think so. My room should feel like my haven, but I am scarred to even step into it. I don't know how I am going to sleep there tonight."

Hermione ranted to the stunned silence, seeing her rant flabbergasted the boys she was always so strong. She wasn't like other girls she wasn't overly dramatic or emotional her and Ginny had that in common. She was a strong independent woman. Sure once in awhile, she let go put her guard down and cried. Hell they had been through hard times they would have been concerned if she hadn't cried occasionally. It hit them hard that for the first time she was just a girl that was very uncomfortable in her surroundings, a girl that needed a home, not just a place to live.

It tore Ron up seeing her like this, he had seen her cry before but now it was different. It was different because she wasn't crying because some bloody git wanted to kill everyone. She was losing because she was lost. "Hermione please don't be sad. Harry and me would love to go shopping with you tomorrow. I promise we'll make this place better." He placed his arm around her, causing her to visible calm down. He loved that he actually had an affect on this amazing girl, and he thanked that amazing book.

"Oh and Harry I am sorry but I asked Ginny to come cause well I need a girls opinion." Blurted out Hermione, scanning Harry's face for anger, but she did not see any.

"Yeah no problem Hermione, I think you could use the help this place is. …well a lot of work." He said but at the moment inside all the beast could do was dance for joy.

Ron sat up in bed; he was woken up by a loud thud. He glanced at his clock and groaned it was two in the morning. "What the bloody hell is going on. Probably Kreacher." He dragged himself out of bed and looked around the house. Harry's room was completely black, so he made his way upstairs to check on Hermione. The light in her room was off but he decided to take a peak inside, you know to make sure she was all right. He slowly opened the door, and then nearly had a heart attack. She wasn't there. "SHIT!" While he was turning around to run downstairs to alert Harry, he finally noticed the light coming from upstairs. As his heartbeat slowly began to slow down, he made his way upstairs. "Of course she's in the bloody library," he muttered. Mrs. Black's old room was the new library. He realized that's probably the first place he should have checked. He slowly pushed the door open, and there she was.

Hermione was sitting in the middle of the room rummaging through boxes of books in her pajamas. "Dear lord Mione it's two in the morning, what are you doing?" He grumbled as he stepped towards her.

"Oh I am sorry Ron, did I wake you. Of course I did otherwise you'd be in bed. I just couldn't sleep, so I decided to organize this." She rambled, as she looked at Ron and couldn't help but think he looked cute in his Chudley Cannon shirt.

"No, it's alright Mione. You should try to sleep, remember bright and early tomorrow."

"It's just my room's so dark…." She reasoned more to herself; she looked up at Ron and noticed that he looked worried. She knew it was her fault, and that made her feel worse.

"Well…you…we could sleep here." With that he summoned two sleeping bags, and with another flick of his wand rolled them out. Establishing that he really meant what he said.

"No it's alright Ron. You go sleep on your comfortable bed, I am sure I'll drift off eventually."

"Stop being silly Mione, I am fine here. You know me I can sleep anywhere." With that they got into their sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep.

"Hermione? Ron? Harry?" yelled Ginny as she stepped out of the fireplace and made her way upstairs. She had smelled breakfast so she assumed someone, the boys, had to be up. Kreacher had probably been up for awhile making breakfast. She reached the landing and opened the door. Then she gasped turned bright red and quickly closed it. She thought it was Hermione's room, but it had been Harry's. She noticed that he liked to sleep in boxers, which caused all the blushing.

Harry woke up with a jolt, and saw beautiful red hair close the door. He knew it was Ginny, he could tell even if his eyes were closed. He smiled as he realized his room had traces of her fragrance. This his smile fell, as he realized he was in his boxers and nothing else. He quickly got dress, and went to find her.

"Gin?"

"In the kitchen" he made his way to the kitchen, and saw her sitting at the dining table, looking perfect.

"I am so sorry Harry, I didn't know it was your room, and I can't find Hermione."

"It's alright Gin, tea?"

"Yeah, thanks."

They sat there slowly drinking their tea and avoiding eye contact. She loved it when he called her Gin, anyone else and they would be hexed to oblivion.

He loved watching her, and the way she scrounged her forehead when she thought. When she finished her tea she finally looked up "It's getting late and we have a lot to do, we should go find Hermione."

"And Ron."

"Oh?"

"Yeah he isn't in his room either."

"Interesting."

"Let's try the "library" Hermione is probably in there, then we can look for Ron." He had a sneaky suspicion that wherever they found one they would find the other.

So he led the way to the fourth floor. When he opened the door of the library he couldn't help but smirk. There they were sleeping in the middle of the floor, and Hermione's hand was in Ron's.

"Harry is she there?"

He turned around put his hands on her lips, which sent an electric jolt through both of them, and pulled her inside. As soon as she saw them her face broke up into a smile. God he loved that smile. After a while Harry finally cleared his throat very loudly, and watched as his best friends slowly stirred awake.

Hermione blushed as she slowly attempted to get out of her sleeping bag. She tried to stand, but something pulled her back down quickly. She let out a small groan, falling early in the morning did not feel good, she tried to find what had anchored her down. She turned even redder when she realized her fingers were locked with Ron's; he had been the anchor.

"Ron, wake up we have to go."

"Mione come on a few more minutes."

"My dear brother, get your arse out of bed."

"Ginny! What are you doing here?"

"Shopping remember Ron," replied Hermione who had finally managed to get up, but not unlinked; Ron had a strong grip quidditch and all.

He tried to pull himself up, but accidentally pulled Hermione down since they were still linked. This caused Harry and Ginny to burst out laughing, and Ron and Hermione to turn into tomatoes.

"Hmm…Ron…can you…"

"Oh right…sorry"

"It's alright" she gave him a small smile to make sure he knew it really was okay. When his hand slid out of hers she suddenly felt cold.

Eventually everyone got dressed and ate then they gathered around the fireplace, ready to floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hmm….Ron Ginny why don't you two go ahead, I need to have a word with Harry."

"Okay see you two there in a bit," replied Ginny as she dragged her brother with her.

"What's up?"

"I didn't realize that when I said lets go shopping and guilt tripped you into redoing the house, that I don't have any money. I mean I have a little stored away…" spilled Hermione while a slow blush crept up her face.

"Hermione stop being a git. Not to sound arrogant or anything but between what my mum and dad left me and what Sirius left me I could buy several homes, so redoing this one definitely isn't going to drain me." Harry gave her a hug. "So go all out, I know between you and Gin this place is going to look great."

He called her by his nickname that's good, thought Hermione. As she stepped into the fireplace she said with a smirk "you know Ginny is of age and we have several empty rooms" and as she saw Harry blush she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron laughing.

"What's so funny Hermione?"

"Oh nothing…" Ginny however doubted that it was nothing, and when Harry came in and began to blush when he saw her, she knew it was something.

"I was thinking we should start with the basic's first. So paint for all the walls, and polish for all the furniture, and curtains for all the windows."

"Sounds good that will probably take us all day, where do you want to start?"

"With the paint I think."

With a plan of action the girls lead the way into Diagon Alley, and the paint store L**ucidus **Colorare. Diagon Alley was still in a bit of ruins, being where several of the battles of the war had occurred. Between their stint at the ministry and Gringotts, it was surprising how much of the alley had managed to survive. Most of the stores seemed to opening up for business after the month of rebuilding. Some still looked like it could use some help, and new ones had sprung up taking advantage and buying cheap during the war. Gringotts had been repaired quite quickly, but the ministry was taking longer since activists were seeing the rebuilding effort as an opportunity to make changes. The busiest store seemed to be Ollivander's.


	5. Enlightenment

A/N: Its all J.K.R's.  
Enlightenment (Chapter 5)

The store was covered in barrels, pints, bottles, and jars of paint. There was everything from paints that smelled like flowers, to paints that let you pick a landmark and produced a duplicate on your wall.

"Harry what color would you like?"

"I don't care pick one."

"It's your room, you're the one that's going to living in it."

"Fine. Ginny can you please pick the color for my room?" He pleaded with his big green puppy dog eyes. Try as she might Ginny couldn't refuse so Hermione worked on Ron.

"Ron how about you?"

"Mione whatever you choose will be perfect." He coaxed.

Hermione let out a sigh and decided it was going to be all up to her and Ginny.  
"Well Ginny what do you think?"

So they spent the next hour going over colors for the rooms. The boys just stood there looking bored. Every once in awhile they would nod, but the girls knew they had no idea what was going on. When they arrived at decisions about the guest room Hermione simply stated "while Harry and you might not know that you two will get back together I do, and I expect you will be living with us soon enough….so it's your room to do with as you please" in a low voice so just Ginny heard. Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes at the optimistic Hermione that seemed to have taken over.

"Oh Ginny look at this." Hermione was pointing to a large barrel of paint. The paint apparently turned into a blue sky with clouds during the day, and at night was dark blue with stars. "I think it will look wonderful on all the ceilings in the house. What do you think Ron Harry?"

"Yeah sure sounds great" came the well-rehearsed answer from the boys.

"How about we put a pool in the middle of the kitchen?"

"and swam around naked during dinner" finished Ginny.

"Sounds great" came the reply again. The girls rolled their eyes, and continued shopping for paint.

Buying paint took all morning and well into the afternoon. By they time they were done it was past time for lunch. Actually the boys had been complaining that they were hungry for the last half-hour. The girls finally agreed and they went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

"Four butter beers please," ordered Hermione, from Tom. "What do we want to eat?"

"Doesn't matter the quickest thing, if I don't eat soon I'll die."

"Ronald! Stop being overdramatic." She still was not ready to take lightly of the mention of death, regardless of the form or content.

"Sorry Mione" he looked at her and saw a look of anger pass, quickly replaced by annoyance.

"Relax, how about some sandwiches." Harry really didn't want to hear another bickering match. Another bonus of sandwiches was that they would be done quick and probably before anyone could alert the media that they had been spotted.

"Sounds good Harry" agreed Ginny, trying to help smooth things over.

"Oh Tom how about a plate of sandwiches, house special?"

"No problem missy" Tom replied with a wink at Hermione, causing her to blush, Ron to scowl, and Harry and Ginny to be amused.

After lunch they made their way to the fabric store. Hermione and Ginny bought matching curtains for all the rooms, then they traveled to a linen store and bought towels and bed sheets, all that matched. The last stop was the furniture store, but all they bought was polish because the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black had amazing furniture in all rooms of the house.

While on their way to see how George was doing Ginny had the feeling that they were being followed. "I think the reporters found us, actually I think they are following us."

"It's not reporters, it the Aurors." Harry simply stated as though talking about the weather.

"We're being followed?" Ginny asked a little surprised.

"Have been ever since we got to Diagon Alley."

"Makes sense" Ron stated looking around.

"I suppose" Ginny answered, still not comfortable with the situation.

"As long as its not Skeeter or anyone else in the media. We would have gotten nothing done otherwise. I suppose the minister sent out decoys once they realized where we were." Hermione reasoned.

Once they got to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes they realized that it was just as busy as usual. Lee who had been helping George out with the store, and just keeping him company greeted them. They made their way up to the apartments the twins had shared, and knocked. George greeted them nicely enough, but his smile still had not come back. Ron and Ginny automatically sat on either side of him, and they just talked till it got dark. "George why don't you come to our place for dinner?"

"That's okay Ron, me and Lee already have plans." Hermione for a second thought she saw a trace of the mischief that used to be there but it seemed to get buried in the grief a second later. So they used the floo in the apartment to get home. When they arrived buried in bags Kreacher had a fabulous dinner ready for them. After they had enough food in their bellies they sat up talking.

"So how are we fighting the house? One on one or as a group?" asked Harry, which surprised Hermione because it meant he was actually thinking about the house.

With a smile she replied "one on one for our rooms, and group for the Kitchen, library, drawing room, first floor and bathrooms. Sound like we could win? Oh Ginny is in charge of the guestroom, if you were wondering."

"Well let's hope we win."

"Sounds like a good strategy Mione. Tomorrow looks like it will be worse than today maybe we should all get some sleep." Ron hinted, hoping of a repeat of last night "hey sis you staying?"

At that question Harry finally paid attention to the conversation going on.

"Yeah I am Mum knew it was probably going to be late so she said I could stay till the house was done" which had surprised the crap out of her, unsupervised two girls two boys she thought her mum had lost it. "I am bunking in Hermione's room."

"Oh" was all Ron could manage to say. She didn't need him anymore. He scowled at his sister, but it really wasn't her fault.

"Well goodnight everyone." Said Harry and everyone mumbled a "good night" and went up to bed.

Surprisingly the boys were up and sitting in the kitchen, early the next morning.

"Couldn't sleep, you mate?"

"Same"

Harry had been up thinking about Ginny, but he didn't think Ron wanted to hear about that. Ron was up thinking about Hermione, he didn't feel like sharing that with Harry. They both wanted a way to get them back, but they were both stubborn. They also felt like everyone wanted a little time, after all that happened. Better not to rush things and mess them up, than to take it slow.

"Ginny I think I'm still dreaming."

"Why Hermione?"

"Look, there is no way the boys got up before us."

Ginny looked into the kitchen and saw the boys sitting at the table across from one another. When the boys saw the girls their jaws dropped. Hermione was wearing black shorts, that were quite short and a blue shirt. Her hair was tied back into a bun, revealing her neck. Ron couldn't help but stare at her neck, and picture kissing every inch of it. Harry was too busy looking at Ginny, she was also wearing short black shorts but she had a green shirt on, and her red hair was in a ponytail that swayed while she walked down the stairs.

"Ginny go change what the hell are you wearing?" Ron stuttered having finally noticed his sister and the small amount of clothing that she has donned.

"Ron don't be a git, Hermione is wearing basically the same thing. But I'm sure you noticed."

"Earth to Harry…" Hermione said with a smirk as she sat down next to him, across from Ginny. Harry seemed to be hypnotized by Ginny's swaying ponytail finally snapped back to reality.

"Oh…Good morning"

Just then Kreacher came to the table with a large stack of pancakes. All four dug in and ate in silence, all left to their own thoughts.

"I think we should start right here, we do spend the most time in the kitchen." Reasoned out Hermione.

"Yeah" replied her three friends, so they got to work.

They emptied all the drawers, and cabinets first. Sending all the old expensive silver ware to a barrel were Ginny had charmed some brushes into scrubbing anything placed in the barrel. Some cabinets had been sealed with some unknown goop and the boys had to basically pry them apart, magic did not seem to work. The pantry looked like Snape's storage room, only less organized and clean. Jars were oozing with unknown substances, some looked like they were ready to attack. Hermione simply dumped everything in the pantry into a bin. There was mold growing and covering most of the kitchen. They were surprised how Kreacher could cook in such a place. The mold seemed to repellant to magic as well. After trying all the magical spells they knew, Hermione conjured up some Clorox® and just dumped it all over the mold. The harsh smell was over powering so they placed cast Bubblehead Charms on themselves and continued to work. The Clorox® did seem to work though; the mold was turning a nice brown. They then scrubbed down each inch of the kitchen, from the ceiling to the floor. Which would be grueling if they didn't have magic. Hermione was surprised to see that the kitchen counters were actually covered in blue granite, which sparkled after all the grim had been cleaned off. When it came to polishing the furniture in the kitchen however, Hermione insisted that they do it the muggle way. Harry and Hermione did not mind, but Ron and Ginny had no idea why anyone would choose to do anything this way. After all the whining from Ron Hermione gave in and let him and Ginny paint the walls and ceiling with magic. The walls were painted with in a beautiful lemon twist and the paint actually neutralized odors in the kitchen so it would always remain fresh. The blue sky reflected off the blue granite, which set off the yellow walls. All in all the kitchen looked inviting, and like it belonged in a meadow.

As the four of them stood back and admired their handy work, they were really pleased.

"It looks great Hermione," said Harry.

"I hope Kreacher likes it after all he spends the most time here" she bit her bottom lip, like she normally did when she was worried.

"How about I just ask him? Kreacher can you come here a moment."

CRACK "Yes master" he said as his eyes swept the kitchen.

"Do you like it?"

Kreacher looked at Harry and the rest of the humans, and then looked at the kitchen "yes master and his friends have done well." CRACK

Hermione let out a squeak of happiness, and they all knew it was going to be fine.

"Hey what's for lunch?" asked Ron his grumbling stomach adding on an exclamation point.

"Sandwiches I asked Kreacher to prepare them during breakfast, because the kitchen wasn't going to be fit." Replied Hermione.

So they sat down at the sparkling table and ate sandwiches.

"How long do you want the silver ware to be scrubbed?" asked Ginny, it had been awhile already.

"Oh I forgot about that, I guess now would be a good time for them to be dried, and stored" she stood up to do just that.

Ginny on the other hand just flicked her wand and muttered some words, and the silver ware began to rise out of the barrel dry and organize themselves into drawers. Hermione sat down happily "good I think we should separate and conquer our rooms next."

"Yeah it'll be nice to have a comfortable good looking room to sleep in," stated Harry.

"We can do the bathrooms, and the drawing room tomorrow." Planned out Hermione.

"When are we going to be done? This is exhausting even with magic." Whined Ron.

"Well then just quit Ron! It apparently isn't worth the wait or the work right!" snapped Hermione and then proceeded to storm into her room, leaving a very confused redheaded male.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled, because they understood what Hermione was actually tried of waiting for. They decided not to enlighten Ron who mumbled "mental that one" and separated into their rooms.

A/N: I know its not very exciting, I actually have to say that even I don't appreciate this chapter too much eithier, but it had to be done. Hope you will keep reading though, cause I will keep writing.


	6. Subtle Hints

Subtle Hints (Chapter 6)

Several hours, and several angry ramblings later they all met again in the kitchen. After dinner they were going to show the others what their rooms looked like. Hermione was to go first then Ginny.

When they entered Hermione's room, she was beaming. The drawer, closet, and bedposts were gleaming the dark cherry glowing under the light. Her walls were a pale blue, which looked like the ocean under a starry night. Her windows were spotless, and the dark blue curtains had books and quills embroidered with silver thread. Her bed was covered in white pillows and a large dark blue duvet that matched her curtains.

"Well?"

"Its beautiful Hermione."

"I am sure your room- I mean the guest room looks just as great Ginny."

Harry noticed Ron's goofy grin and couldn't help but smirk.

All Ron could think was that he was actually in her room, and as pretty as it was it smelt like her. It smelled like a combination of books and jasmine.

They made their way into Ginny's room and the walls were covered in a light peach, which stood out against the darkness of the ceiling. The furniture was sparkling as Hermione's. The curtains were a ripe peach with quaffles and snitches fluttering about. Her bed also had a ton of white pillows and the duvet was a nice light peach. Harry noticed that unlike Hermione's drawers and shelf's that were filled with her personal belongings, this room was empty. That's when it hit him that it was the Guest Room, not her room. Hermione happened to notice the flicker of pain in Harry's eyes and thought 'good he is coming right along.'

"I hope who ever stays here likes the room. The paint absorbed my smell like me," stated Ginny standing in the middle of the room.

"Who would mind, it smells amazing," said Harry before he realized it and started drifting into the hall, hoping no one had really heard him.

Ginny began a slow blush that quickly left, as she followed a smiling Hermione upstairs to the boys' rooms.

The furniture in Ron's room wasn't as clean as the girls' rooms had been, but nonetheless it was better than before. All the green was gone from Regulus's old room, and was replaced by a deep orange. Most of the wall was already under Cannon posters. His duvet was dark orange and his bed had less white pillows than the girl's bed had. The darker orange curtains almost looked red, with brooms, Quaffles and hoops embroidered with red thread that sparkled.

"I didn't notice those on the curtains when I hung them."

"Ronald it probably took them a while to learn that you were a keeper."

"Our curtains learn?"

"Yes Ronald, didn't you notice?"

"Yeah but I just thought you and Ginny had charmed yours."

Harry had been waiting for his best mates to start; he was actually surprised that it hadn't started earlier.

"Maybe if you had been paying attention at the store, you would have known."

"It's not like you asked for my opinion Mione"

"How was I supposed to know you cared?"

"I don't!"

"Obviously! You never care!"

"Harry do you want to show us your room?" asked Ginny trying to end the bickering.

"Yeah come in"

The furniture in his room was the same as that in Ron's. The walls however, were Gryffindorred. The red curtains had golden snitches flying around on them. He had some of Sirius's pictures on his drawer, and some of his own up. His bed had a large red duvet, with white pillows the same number as Ron had. He had managed like Ron to get all the posters off his wall.

Ginny took a deep breath and was flooded with emotion. The room smelt exactly like him, and all the memories just came rushing in. Just then Hermione and Ron came in, and she crept into the hall, trying to steady herself.

"Harry it looks nice" commented Hermione. "Oh guys I finished all the bathrooms so you don't have to worry. Also, turns out the furniture polish is anti-dust and anti-smudge so at least the furniture will remain clean for a long time."

"Hermione! You should have let me help you with the bathrooms, after all that is why I am here" scolded Ginny.

"It wasn't that hard, plus I had a lot of energy. No nightmares last night."

The only reason she is here is to help Hermione thought Harry bitterly. "Well goodnight I am tired." He tried to excuse himself.

"Harry don't you want to see the bathroom?"

"Sure Hermione, lead the way" no reason to hurt her feelings.

"So I did all three bathrooms the same way, hope you don't mind."

When they stepped into the third floor bathroom Ginny, Harry, and Ron all gasped. It was sparkling clean, and there seemed to be a constant breeze.

"It smells like the ocean." Observed Ginny.

"I knew you would notice Ginny. The paint is called ocean breeze."

"It's amazing," replied Ginny. She really could smell, hear, and almost feel the ocean. 'Grew up with magic and I am still surprised but that's also why I love it.' Ginny thought to herself.

"This way it always smells nice. Figured that would be good cause I have to share bathrooms with boys now."

That "I" stung Harry even more, cause she really was leaving. Could he let her leave?

With that they all said goodnight, knowing they still had to finish up the drawing room, hallways, and the first floor.

However, all four of them lay in bed thinking about their respective others. Slowly they all drifted off to a night of tossing and turning.

The smell of breakfast wafted through 12 Grimmuald Place, waking up the four residents that hadn't gotten very much sleep. However the smell of breakfast lured them out of bed, and after everyone had their turn in the bathroom they met in the kitchen. There was a brief chorus of "Good Morning" but no one said much else till everyone was done eating.

"So I'll be leaving tonight, to go home" whispered Ginny into the silence "the house should be done. You are all coming over tomorrow for dinner right? Saturday dinner?"

Hermione placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

Harry or rather the beast inside was screaming 'NO DON"T YOU DARE LET HER LEAVE HARRY JAMES POTTER!'

Ron as usual was watching Hermione, who seemed to be paler than yesterday. She also looked more tired he wondered what was wrong.

"Well we better get started" at least that way I'll be distracted thought Ginny as she climbed the stairs to the drawing room.

It was hell trying to empty the cabinets in the drawing room. Hermione cut her hand open, which made Ron overreact.

"Ron you aren't helping."

"Mione you have to go to the hospital."

"Ron its just a cut, I have had way worse remember?"

"No look at all the blood."

"Ron I am fine."

During the argument Ginny had cleaned and bandaged the cut quite nicely. Something she picked up at home at a very early age. Her brothers all of them even Percy managed to cut themselves on a regular basis, Fred and George more often. She had learned watching her mother, and it came naturally for her. Harry watched as Ginny calmly handled the situation and smiled to himself.

"Hermione you sure your not infected, I mean this place is covered in rubbish. Okay we can just go to the Burrow and have my mum check it out."

"Ronald! Ginny took care of it! Can we please just continue cleaning this room?"

'He is acting ridiculous survived a bloody war, and one little cut and he losses it' she thought angrily to herself. Then she realized that he really was worried, his sparkling blue eyes had a hint of darkness, and his worry lines were prominent on his forehead. She gently stepped up to him reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze "Ron I really am fine" she said in a low voice.

He knew he was over reacting, but he couldn't take it when she was hurt. When those beautiful brown eyes glossed over in pain, even if it was just for a little while. During the war and the endless events they had to endure there had never been time to worry to make sure, but now it was different. "Alright Mione but let me know if you don't feel good. Promise me you'll tell me."

"I promise."

"Thank you."

The rest of the day went smoothly enough. The drawing room was completely emptied and the coffee table, armchairs, couches, and showcases were all scrubbed clean. There were no boggarts this time, or any other creatures they seemed to have realized that people kept showing up unexpectedly and ruining their homes. Hermione and Ginny had decided on a nice light green for the room. The curtains were dark green, however these weren't bewitched. The ceiling was the same as all the other rooms, and the clouds were floating about.

Harry had been dragging his feet all day, helping to prolong the cleaning and keep her around for a bit longer. 'Well you know you could just ask her to live with us, that would solve all your problems' the beast inside cooed. It seemed Hermione was waiting for something as well. She would stare at him then Ginny and just sigh. 'She's one to talk, actually it's your best mates fault, what is it with you two' was all the beast had to say about Hermione's reaction.

They had slowly but steadily managed to get to the first floor hall, When Hermione asked "Ginny did George give you the solution?"

"Yes and he said use only a drop or the whole wall might come down."

"Is he joking?"

"No, I don't think so Hermione. They had to redo the shop once because they used too much and the whole wall crumbled down."

"Well I'll be careful."

The solution was supposed to un-stick anything, even your nose according to the advertisement. Since they had tried everything on the damn house elf heads, and the portrait of Mrs. Black they simply wouldn't come off they had asked George for help. The family tree however, Harry decided to leave up in the drawing room.

"So I just drop a drop of the solution between the painting and the wall?"

"That's what George instructed."

"Ron Harry can you stand under it and catch it so it doesn't shatter."

"Sure Hermione" chorused the boys.

So she placed a drop behind the plaque that supported the house elf head, and it fell off the wall into the boy's hands. They continued and removed everything off the walls. Mrs. Black screamed and hollered the entire time. "FILTH DESTROYING MY HOUSE!" was the last thing she said before her painting came down.

They painted the hallway a nice bright white, the exact opposite of what it once was. The ceiling was painted with the same paint as all the other rooms.

"Let's send Mrs. Black to Malfoy Manor."

"Gin that's brilliant."

"Thanks Harry."

Even Hermione couldn't help but laugh at what would happen when Mrs. Black turned up at the Manor. The Malfoys were the last of her pure family. So with a flick of her wand she sent it away. "What are we going to do with the heads, and the troll leg umbrella stand?"

"Just put them in a box, and send them to the magical dump Hermione."

"Oh..right." 'Good thing Ginny's around would have never remembered about the dump.' As smart and well read, as Hermione was there were just some things that you had to grow up doing to think of them.

With another flick and everything was in a box and with a POP gone. They had a quick lunch and went back into the hall.

"Ginny you think the paints dry yet?"

"Yeah they put a fast drying charm on the paints, so you can put them up now Hermione."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged, it was becoming a habit for them. They hardly ever knew what was going on, the just followed orders.

Hermione pulled out her want and muttered an incantation. A brief minute later the boys' mouths hit the floor.

Where Mrs. Black's portrait once stood, stood several different portraits. One had Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Hermione, one had the entire Weasley clan, one had James and Lily Potter and a baby Harry, and the last one was a picture of the new Order taken Christmas of their fifth year. All the portraits beamed down at them and waved. Everyone Harry carried about was on that wall now.

"I hope you like it Harry."

"I love it," stuttered Harry trying to ignore the large lump forming in his throat.

"Excellent we can add more over the years. I want one with the four of us up there soon" smiled Hermione.

The four of them stood there staring at the wall for a while, before they made their way to the new library. The walls were painted a nice chocolate, but most of the walls were covered in bookshelves. The curtains were a deep brown with books, parchment, and quills embroidered in silver. They had moved the most comfortable chairs into this room, as well as a couch that was in the Weasley's attic. Hermione was ecstatic it was everything she wanted it to be. The ceiling was turning dark, so they knew it was getting late.

The rest of the hallways were painted a white that made the whole place seem brighter, and every inch of the ceiling was painted. The stairs were polished along with all the floors, so that everything was shiny clean. Hermione had bought a lush dark green rug for the drawing room, and a dark brown rug for the library. All in all it was a beautiful house now, at least on the inside she thought. She wondered what they could do to the back yard, and the little bit of land in the front. Also, the outside of the house needed a fresh coat of paint. She figured she could get all that on Saturday, and ask Mrs. Weasley for some plants for the garden, and maybe even Neville.

"Hey I will meet your guys for dinner in a little bit I have some letters I need to write." Said Hermione before disappearing into her room, completely lost in her own thoughts.

"Probably writing to Vicky." Retorted Ron, which earned him an exasperated sigh from Harry, and a good quick swift kick from Ginny.

"Lets go downstairs for dinner before you say anything else stupid." Followed the kick, and the three of them went downstairs, Ron grumbling about "stupid prat Krum".

A/N: Sorry for another hmm…. lack luster chapter, but I swear its going somewhere lol. Thanks for Reading!


	7. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams (Chapter 7)

Just as they were about to eat Hermione bounced down the stairs and sat down next to Ginny, looking amused and a slight hint of confusion breaking through her eyes. Ginny didn't speak all through dinner; she couldn't, with her heart breaking and all. 'Why won't he ask me to stay' was all she could think.

All he could think was 'I've to ask her to stay'.

However, he didn't and after dinner she left for the Burrow.

Hermione was furious she thought for sure he wouldn't let her go but he had, so she stormed up to her room.

Harry forced his legs to carry himself to his room. "How could I let her go!" he screamed into his pillow, before drifting to sleep.

The next morning everyone meet in the kitchen before they went their separate ways. Harry was going to visit Teddy, Hermione was visiting her parents, and Ron was heading off to the Burrow and possibly Bill's and everyone was meeting back at the Burrow for dinner. It was going to be strange not seeing each other all day, it was the first time they had been apart since they moved in.

Molly Weasley was in her kitchen making dinner and watching her clock. She had removed one of the hands and she wasn't sure if her heart could ever fully heal. She did however; add two new hands to her clock. Hoping one day that she could officially add them to her family tree.

"Mum you okay?" asked her youngest son.

"Yes dear I am fine. They are coming right?"

"Mum they will be here, don't worry they still have five minutes." Said her youngest and only daughter trying to calm her.

Just then two hands on her clock changed position and rested at Home. A second later her fireplace burst into green flames, and there stood a girl who she saw as a daughter.

Hermione ran up to Mrs. Weasley and gave her a hug. "Hello thank you for inviting me to dinner. My parents send their regards."

"Hermione don't be silly you are always welcome here, regardless of what happens." Ginny hid her smirk, at the statement and continued setting the table.

Then her fireplace sprang to life again, and there stood her seventh son. He too came over and hugged his foster mom. "How are you dear?"

"Actually I need to talk to you and Mr. Weasley?"

"No problem dear. Ginny Hermione can you please finish setting the table and keep a eye on the food."

"No problem" replied both girls. Hermione scooted herself over to Ginny and said with a smirk "wonder what that is about".

This caused Ginny to turn red "we don't even know what it's about so shush." By this time Hermione had already enveloped Ginny in a hug.

Ron was watching them from across the table with a smile. 'How come she hugs everyone but me?' he wondered to himself. She looked beautiful he had missed everything about her. Sure it had only been one day (not even) but he missed her all the same.

By the time Harry was done talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the rest of the family had arrived for dinner. It was hard on everyone to not see Fred, especially with everyone there. It was just as hard seeing George he was quieter these days, but tried to joke around because he knew Fred would have wanted it. Charlie was to talk to them after dinner via floo he knew his mother needed to see him occasionally so she wouldn't have kittens. Dinner was loud and delicious, afterwards everyone gathered by the fireplace and talked to Charlie. After Charlie ended the call, Harry pulled Ginny aside to talk. A few minutes later an owl arrived.

The envelope was Gryffindorred with a gold lion on front, on back it said "RON GINNY HARRY HERMIONE OPEN IN PRIVATE" So Ron and Hermione walked upstairs and knocked on Ginny's door. Ginny let them in and her room was completely packed.

"That was fast" observed Hermione.

"Glad to see you cracked mate" smirked Ron.

"Well I figure having another girl around will keep Hermione sane. I am surprised they agreed."

"Like that's your only reason. I owled Molly and asked her to let Ginny move in."

"Yeah I talked to mum too. So really it was a combined effort."

"That makes more sense" reasoned Ginny "what's in the envelope?"

"Don't know lets find out," said Hermione as she slowly peeled open the letter. Only the letter took on the form of a Howler, and all four of them ran for cover. However, it wasn't a howler and they heard two familiar voices.

"Ron Ginny HELLO! This is Dean and Seamus we didn't know Hermione and Harry's address so please tell them everything in this letter, but we figured they are probably right next to you. I bet the howler scared you but not to worry, we just wanted to hand out personal invitations. That's right we are throwing a kick arse party to celebrate the end of the war. We figured people needed a little cheering up, and what better way then a party." So far they'd only heard Dean's voice. Then Seamus's voice came in "of course it won't be as great if you four don't come especially you Hermione you and that beautiful body of yours" this statement caused Hermione to blush and Ron's anger to rise "relax Ron I was just admiring no harm done. Well most of Gryffindor should be there along with some people from other houses. Oh so the party is at a muggle club. Dean's idea….." Voice switched to Dean's again "and a bloody good one I might add " then back to Seamus "so muggle cloths must be worn, right then the party is on Tuesday night it's not like we have anything to do so yeah weekday party. Directions to the club will appear as soon as we are done talking. Oh and some alumni are also joining the fun. So remember muggle cloths and get ready for some weird muggle music. HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON!" With that the voices stopped and direction appeared on the paper. The club was in London.

"That Seamus sure is a cheeky one," teased Ginny grinning.

"Are we going? Sounds like it could be fun," added Hermione, trying desperately to not blush. It felt good though that someone had noticed her, 'just not the right person' she thought rather melodramatically.

The boys looked at each other then the girls, and saw their eyes filled with hope and nodded.

"I don't have any nice muggle cloths though," said Harry.

"No worries we will go shopping its not like you can't afford it." Reassured Ginny.

"Yeah great" murmured the boys as they went downstairs.

The four of them flooed to Grimmauld Place later on that night, Ginny actually did feel like she was going home. It felt weird she was the youngest, and she felt guilty because her parents would be all alone. She seriously contemplated going back, but she saw Harry's face smiling and she knew she couldn't go back. They spent the rest of the night at the kitchen table talking about the party.

"So its all muggle music? That's going to be different than the Yule Ball, I can't wait." Stated Ginny.

"No dates though that will be better" added Harry, which caused both girls to give him a look of utter contempt.

"Well what are we wearing?" asked Hermione.

"Girls" stated Ron rolling his eyes for dramatic effect.

"Noticed then have you?" Hermione shot back, her natural instinct taking over.

That ended the conversation for the bit while Hermione fumed a little and Ron stared at the table. Then Hermione noticed a green envelope on the table, wondering why no one else had noticed it before. She slowly picked it up and realized it was addressed to her. She did not recognize the writing though, which was odd.

"What's this?" she asked her friends.

"Don't know, whose is it addressed to?"

"Me, but I don't know who its from, Ginny?"

"Well open it and we'll find out."

So the two girls put their heads together and opened the envelope. As soon as they did they both let out a large sneeze. There was a card inside and all it said was "CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU, SWEET DREAMS" there was nothing on the back of the card.

"Well that's weird."

"Do you recognize the handwriting Ginny?"

"Nope"

"Hey what are you two reading?" asked Ron finally noticing that they weren't paying attention to him or Harry.

"Just a card, weird though." Said Hermione handing it to him.

"Its probably nothing though. Let's go to bed." Ginny said rather abruptly and got up to go to bed and Hermione followed her silently. Harry gave Ron a look of confusion and followed figuring sleep sounded like a good idea.

Ron woke up with a start, something was wrong. He checked in on Harry but he seemed to be fine. Then he made his way down to Hermione's door and knew right way something was wrong. She was tossing and turning in her bed, her hand was bleeding. Then he noticed the broken glass next to her bed.

"STOP! It hurts! STOP!"

"Mione are you okay?"

"IT HURTS! NO! come back….."

He knew she was still dreaming he had to wake her up, so he went over to her and shook her gently.

"How could you leave me? I mean nothing to you. NO! STOP!"

Ron's insides squirmed he knew she was dreaming about him, and how he had abandoned her. He felt sick, he didn't deserve to be here with her or Harry. He'd abandoned them. She started flailing about again; he needed to wake her up.

"Mione get up now please"

"NO I HATE YOU!"

"Come on Mione you don't mean that."

"NO! "

"Wake up come on Mione I am right here."

Slowly she seemed to be calming down. He gently shook her again, and this time it seemed to work. She bolted up in her bed and flung her arms around his neck. He gently pulled her closer and she sat in his lap, with her arms around his neck, and his tightly around her waist.

"It was so real….you were…."

"I am right here Mione, I'm fine."

"What if you aren't, what if you leave again." She asked through the dry sobs she was so desperately trying to hold off.

"I won't leave."

"Promise me."

"I promise that I'll never leave you." He whispered softly into her hair his arm pulling her body closer to him.

"Thank you" with that she fell back asleep completely peacefully in his arms her head buried in the crook of his neck. He tried to ease her down into the bed, but she wouldn't let go. So he lied down and she lied next to him, and slowly he fell asleep as well.

Harry thought he heard someone open his door, so he knew something must be wrong. He looked in on Ron, but he wasn't in his room. He made his way downstairs and was about to open Hermione's door when he heard Ginny scream. He dashed to her room opened the door and ran to her side.

"Your dead, you can't hurt me anymore!"

He quickly realized that she was still dreaming.

"No, don't touch me. NO!"

"Gin wake up! please wake up!"

"No! DON'T HURT HIM!"

"Gin everyone is okay, he's gone, please you have to wake up."

He slowly grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb along it, hoping the touch would wake her up.

"No….. DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Gin its me Harry please wake up."

Deciding that being gentle wasn't working, he firmly grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Her eyes opened, and she sat up on her own.

"What happened? Are you ok?" He asked concerned and worried his hands still holding her shoulders.

"Yeah it was just a nightmare, no really I am fine." She pulled away from his touch because she had to put up a strong front, because if she didn't she would fall apart. She couldn't just let him walk back into her life like this; he needed to prove to her that he deserved her. When they went out it was great, but he still pushed her away. He needed to learn not to do that anymore, and she was the one that needed to teach him.

"Well I'm not leaving you so…." He flicked his wand and conjured up a sleeping bag and lay on the floor. "I know you can take care of yourself but." He looked at her expecting a fight but she'd already fallen asleep. 'That's weird' he thought, but he settled himself into the sleeping bag, and fell asleep as well.

A few minutes later Harry woke up again to hear a loud "Shit!" come from Hermione's room. He ran over to see what was happening, and saw Ron standing on the side of the bed trying to calm Hermione down. The only peculiar thing was that she seemed to be still asleep.

"Ron! What's going on?"

"I don't know she started up again, I thought she'd gone to bed, but she started yelling again."

Just then he heard Ginny scream so he ran back to see her and she was also screaming, but still asleep.

"RON! Ginny's doing the same thing."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!"

A/N: Thanks for reading! Check out my other story, The Other Side of It All!


	8. A Swift Breeze

A Swift Breeze (Chapter 8)

"I don't know but I think we should take them to St. Mungos. I'll grab Ginny you grab Hermione, lets floo just in case." As they grabbed the two sleeping girls that were still screaming their heads off they made it all the way to the kitchen, and into the fireplace. When they arrived at the hospital the staff quickly took over, considering who they were.

The girls were rushed to separate rooms filled with healers, and Ron and Harry were left to pace the waiting room.

"Ron we should let your mum know." Harry finally spoke after what felt like hours of eerie silence.

"Yeah okay, I'll send my patronus." A spell that Hermione had been determined to learn while they had been planning to enter the ministry in Grimmauld Place last year.

So Ron's terrier went off to the Burrow to alert his parents, and the boys continued to pace.

"Hey Ron why do you have a black eye?" Harry finally noticed the purplish tinge his best mate's eye had developed while they paced.

"Oh Hermione must have hit me while she was screaming at me, smarts like hell. Now, I know how Malfoy felt third year." Harry let out a chuckle, and the two returned to their own thoughts.

Within fifteen minutes Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stormed into St. Mungos.

"Ron Harry what's going on? How are the girls?" Molly Weasley was frantic as could be 'knew I shouldn't have let them move out' she fumed to herself.

"We don't know mum no ones told us anything, we are still waiting." So the four of them started pacing the waiting room, into the early hours of Sunday morning. "What if they don't stop having the nightmares, what if it continues? Ginny's been through enough, she doesn't need more. She doesn't need to relive that bastard again and again." Ron spouted the hours of worry and turmoil getting the better of him.

"Ronald, watch your language." Arthur gently scolded.

Harry however, nodded along. He completely agreed, and the usually worries of it being his fault clouding his emotions. 'But what were the chances it wasn't you fault?' he kept thinking over and over. "Hermione should be working at the Ministry making the world a better place, but she's in the hospital. If it weren't for me she would have a diploma, and a brilliant job. Instead she's here having nightmares, of something that happened because of me." Harry sighed, letting his guilt wash over him.

Both boys were wallowing deep in self-guilt when the healer finally came in to give them a report.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mr. Arthur Weasley, Mr. Ronald Weasley we have determined that both girls inhaled a large amount of a potion called **venenum somnium, causing the severe recurring nightmares. We have given them **Draught of the Living Death **that should hold them over till the effects of the potion wear off. It should only last six more hours. When they wake up you may go see them, but you might want to get some rest. There should be no further side effects after they wake up. **" The healer was crisp and to the point no nonsense after all she knew who she was talking to, and what they had gone through.

"But they never drank anything after they got home and no one else is sick so it can't be from dinner, so how did the potion enter their system?" asked Harry to one in particular.

"Actually the potion seems to have entered via their nostrils, leading us to believe it was dried into a dust. Making it that more potent. I am sure the Aurors will be looking for you all for some answers, considering **venenum somnium is a highly restricted potion." With a curt nod the healer left to check up on her patients. **

"Where would they have breathed it in?" asked a tired Molly.

"The Letter!" Both the boys shouted. "Of course Hermione and Ginny both sneezed after they opened it, but by then they must have already inhaled some of it." Reasoned out Harry "we have to go home and get it and hand it over to the Aurors." So the boys Disapparated to the house, and got the letter which was still resting soundly on the kitchen table.

When they got back to the hospital Mr. Weasley was handling the Aurors, Harry and Ron handed them the letter and the Aurors told them that they would notify them if they found anything. They also received warnings about rushing off without proper protection from chemicals and the dangers of going back to the scene of the crime. But the warnings fell on deaf ears as warnings often do.

"Nice to have some pull, because you're the boy who saved the world huh mate." No one else could have gotten Auror action or for that matter that prompt service at St. Mungos.

"Yeah I guess it can come in handy." Replied Harry with a slight smile. How could this happen? It was supposed to be over; goddamn after Voldermont died it should have all ended.

"Well boys lets go to the Burrow and get some breakfast. Your dad will stay till we get some rest then we will switch. Plus if we don't tell the rest of your brothers what happened they'll have a fit." Molly dragged the two very concerned boys to the Burrow for some food. She sent out owls to all her sons, telling them what happened but not to worry. She glanced at the clock and the two hands had changed from Mortal Peril to St. Mungos giving her some comfort.

A half-hour later Bill, Percy, and George had gathered in the Burrow. Ron and Harry filled them in what had happened, and they left for the hospital.

"Dad how are they doing?" asked Bill concern evident in his voice, she was his baby sister, and Hermione had become like a sister as well.

"They are sleeping peacefully, or so the healer tells me."

"Well that's good, right?" asked George.

"Yes it is, so no worries okay boys."

"Alright" came the answer from all five boys. So all the Weasleys plus Harry sat on uncomfortable chairs and waited till the girls woke up.

Around lunch time the healer informed them that they could see the girls. When they made their way into the room, both girls were awake but groggy and pale.

"You two gave us quite a fright," said Arthur as he gave Ginny then Hermione a hug.

Hermione didn't see Ron right away and began to worry. But a split second later he came in and she finally exhaled, after all those nightmares it was good to see him. She also noticed that he had a black eye.

"Oh Ron did I do that to you, I am so sorry." Tears began to well up, he had tried to help and she had hurt him.

"It's alright Hermione it's not like you did it on purpose." He gave her an awkward hug, which made all his brothers and Harry snigger.

"When can we leave?" Harry looked at Ginny and knew she was anxious to get out of the hospital; she didn't like hospitals. Her question made him smile, and he gave her a quick hug, very aware that her brothers and father were in the same room.

"Well the healers said in an hour or two, thee want to make sure that when you fall asleep again that the night mares don't come back. So we should leave so you can fall asleep." Molly began kicking out her family; she gave both girls a hug and left as well. "How about we all go home for lunch?"

"I am staying Hermione's like a sister and her parents aren't here. They are in France for a conference or something, they left last night after Hermione came to the Burrow." Stated Harry in a determined voice the Weasleys knew not to argue with.

"I'll keep you company mate" added Ron. They both knew why they were really staying, and so did all the Weasleys so Molly told them she would owl them some lunch, and left.

The healer came back an hour later and told them that the girls had gone back to bed, and they did not have the nightmares. So when they woke up, they would be discharged from the hospital.

"Well that's good."

"Yeah mate, thanks for taking care of Ginny."

"You know that I will always be there for her, regardless of what we are."

"Yeah I know, I am glad its you. Not that I approve of you pushing her away, I mean you miss her she misses you."

"Yeah well its like I approve of what you're doing to Hermione, either."

"I guess we both just need time."

"Yeah I guess we do, but I don't think the girl will wait around forever. It isn't really fair to them."

"Yeah…"

"The girls are awake and ready to be discharged if you want to take them home." Announced the healer. The boys went into the girls' room and escorted back to Grimmauld Place. When they arrived Kreacher was busy preparing dinner.

"Kreacher is glad that master's friends are okay."

"Thank you Kreacher, dinner smells very good" and Hermione sincerely meant it.

"Well I am going to pop into the Burrow and let everyone know you two are fine. I expect everyone will come by to make sure, after dinner."

"Great, I would be surprised if Charlie wasn't on his way back from Romania right now. I hope mum told him everything was fine. They are going to be unbearable you know."

"Its because they love you Gin. Is that so bad?"

"No, but sometimes they stress me out."

"You okay Hermione?"

"Yeah Harry, you're just bad you realize. Thank you though it means a lot. I was just wondering who sent the card."

"Yeah well the ministry working on it now. So hopefully we'll find out soon."

Ron came back and they ate dinner, quietly. Then as soon as the last plate had been cleared Molly Weasley flew out of the fireplace.

"Why would you not come straight home!" She yelled the fear and worry not having another outlet.

"Mum its okay we are fine, and we want to sleep in our own beds" Ginny ran over to her and gave her hug, understanding that her mum needed to feel needed.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Weasely, we should have checked in." Hermione was hugging her too.

Ron and Harry stood there not knowing what to do with themselves, so hey bid the women a goodnight and went to bed, of course after giving Mrs. Weasley a hug.

"So how do you two feel?"

"Fine mum, just fine."

"I am alright Mrs. Weasley."

"Alright girls if you say so, well I better be going I told you brothers to leave you alone for tonight anyway. If you two need to talk I am just a pop or a floo away dears."

"Thanks mum love you."

"Good night Mrs. Weasley." They gave another round of hugs, and then made their way upstairs.

Ron and Harry heard the girls' doors close and knew they had gone to bed.

Approximately an hour later Ron opened his door slowly and started to walk downstairs when he bumped into Harry.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" snapped back Harry.

"I was just going to go check on …well Hermione, and Ginny too."

"Well I was going to check on them too."

"Then lets go."

So they made their way downstairs, and both checked in on both girls together. Hermione and Ginny were peacefully sleeping snuggled into their beds. Harry and Ron breathed a sigh of relief, and went to their rooms for some greatly needed sleep.

Everyone woke up late on Monday morning, which surprised the boys. They were sure Ginny and Hermione would be up early and bugging them for being so lazy. However, the girl's bodies had decided they needed sleep in.

"Good morning Harry Ron."

"Good afternoon Hermione" the boys replied cheekily.

"What's for lunch?"

"Weasley genes coming out Ginny?"

"Yup, now what's for lunch?"

"Kidney steak pie."

"Good."

So the four sat down and had a peaceful lunch with pleasant conversation. The boys were spectacle about the shopping and traveling but the girls refused to stay home and rest. Even after the draining events of the night before they were determined to have a fun night. They had been looking forward to the night out and refused anything to stop them. So they were off for some muggle shopping in London.

"Please make sure you keep your wands out of sight. I really don't want to deal with the Ministry today. Ron! Harry!"

"Geez Hermione no need to yell, we heard you no wands. I was raised a muggle, you know."

"That doesn't mean you aren't an idiot Harry" she gave him a smile and he hung his head.

They all walked into a casual department store in the heart of London.

"I think you should wear green Harry, you look good in green," said Ginny 'hell you look good in anything' she thought.

"Yeah sure Gin anything you want."

"That's what you say now….." she replied sadness seeping into her.

"Hmm well there are some shirts over here Harry" Hermione trying desperately to diffuse the situation.

"What am I wearing?" sighed Ron.

"Blue collared shirt with blue jeans" replied Hermione promptly without the slightest hint of a blush.

"Fine" came the answer.

"Wait what are you wearing?"

"You'll see tomorrow."

So the quartet spent the remainder of a late Monday afternoon shopping around London. Harry hadn't bought cloths for himself ever before, so they had to go through his entire wardrobe. At the end of the day they were buried in bags filled with cloths. They made way to the Leaky Cauldron and were desperately trying to weave their way through the crowd trying to be unnoticed, due to the media frenzy that would occur if they were spotted.

When a gust of wind caused the girls to squeal and drop their bags trying desperately to hold down their skirts. The boys couldn't help but laugh and when they got dirty looks they went over and picked up the bags. Hermione looked around trying to figure out where the wind had come from, but then she hurried to leave spotting a reporter closing in.

When they had put away everything and sat down to dinner, it was filled with discussion about the party. They all wondered who would be coming, and the girls wondered what people would be wearing. Some kids came from pure blood families, so their muggle cloths would be entertaining.

"Oh I wonder if Oliver will be there."

"Hmmm probably I mean he is around right" reasoned Hermione "after all he does play Quidditch in England."

"Why wonder about Oliver Ginny, you never played with him."

"Oh no reason" Ron had not noticed Hermione had blushed, and given Ginny a nasty look. At which Ginny simply smiled back, but Harry had noticed.

"Maybe Cho will be there too." Smirked Hermione and that wiped the smile right off Ginny, and Harry started shifting nervously.

"Maybe Krum's still lingering around too." Replied Harry. Which promptly caused Ron to choke on his food, and Hermione to kick him under the table.

"Maybe we should go to bed, and just see who shows up" compromised Ginny not wanting the third Great War to start. The four of them didn't look at each other and promptly went to their private rooms, to swim in deep thoughts, before drowning into their dreams.

A/N: I don't know how I feel about the writing in this chapter it seems off, but I have a fever so what you read is what you get. Thanks for reading!


	9. Overreaction

Overreaction (Chapter 9)

"Ron! Wake up!"

"I don't want to Mione, lets just stay here."

"Brother!"

"Ginny! Get out!"

Ginny bounced down the stairs laughing at her older brother, and laughed even harder when she saw Hermione still in her pajamas.

"Good dream?"

Which caused Hermione to blush, and Ginny laugh louder.

"Why are you a morning person?"

"Because my dearest friend the mornings smell wonderful."

"Hey girls you ready for breakfast."

"I am Harry, Hermione is still waking up."

"Oh yeah and it has nothing to do with the fact that Harry is a morning person as well, and you two can have breakfast alone." Hermione retorted as she stepped into the bathroom.

'She knows everything' Ginny thought as she gracefully walked into the kitchen, and sat across from Harry.

'She is pretty' was the only the thought that formed in his mind, as they sat in silence eating their breakfast.

Ron stumbled in a few minutes later, still looking sleepy. While Hermione glided in looking refreshed.

"Excited?"

"What!"

"About the party tonight Ron."

"Right I guess."

The four of them ate together and everyone yet again drowned in their own thoughts about what the party would hold.

Just then Pig came crashing into the table and fluttered around Hermione, she gently removed the letter from his leg and sat he sat on her lap. She feed him absentmindedly as she read the letters.

"Neville is going to be there. Oh and Ginny so is Wood since you were wondering the other day."

"Wait, why are you getting letters from Oliver."

"I am not Neville's grandmother knows Oliver's grandmother."

"So Neville told me, Ron problem with Neville sending me letters?"

"No, why would I care?"

"Here we go again, can you two lay off each other."

"Butt out Harry" replied Hermione in true sisterly fashion.

"Yes, do butt out Harry my brother is just working stuff out."

"You stay out of this you nosy little prat." Ron exclaimed at his only sister.

Just then an owl swooped in that no one had seen before except for Hermione, who promptly got up sending Pig flying, and the owl followed her into her room.

"I think you might want to worry about that one, and not Neville's letter" Ginny warned her brother. A second later Hermione bellowed for Ginny, and she went up to see what was wrong.

In the privacy of her room all Hermione could say was "He is coming."

"No!"

"Yes! Crap!"

"How did he even get invited?"

"I don't know, what the bloody hell am I going to do?"

"Have some fun. I mean really there is nothing you can do now and plus it will be very entertaining."

"Shut up Ginny. I mean really I just might not go."

"No way you are going."

"Fine but I am hiding the whole night."

"Like last time?"

"No it will be worse this time cause…"

"Why?"

"Krum"

"This party is going to be amazing."

"Huh"

With this Hermione plucked down on her bed with a sigh, while Ginny rolled on the floor with laughter. Downstairs the boys looked at each and simply shrugged.

It was around seven at night and the boys were sitting in the kitchen waiting for the girls to descend the staircase. They were on strict orders to not do anything to dirty themselves up. So they sat quietly playing chess in their best cloths. Harry was in a dark green collared shirt, with a pair of dark blue jeans. Ron was wearing a dark blue collared shirt, with a lighter pair of jeans. They had no idea what the girls were wearing.

"Ginny! We are going to be late."

"Relax! You are supposed to show up late, will you relax Hermione. Plus, aren't you hiding the whole night anyways."

"Shut up!"

With that Ginny put the last touches on her hair, and joined the anxious Hermione who was waiting outside the bathroom door. They took deep breaths and walked downstairs; they were both more nervous walking downstairs in their own homes than walking into the party. Ron watched intently as Hermione glided down the stairs. She had on a dark blue pair of jeans, a fitted black halter, and heeled boots. She looked amazing her curves were displayed proudly; her hair was loosely down in soft curls.

Harry was too busy watching Ginny to even notice Hermione, but he was sure she looked fine. Ginny had on a light green tank top that sparkled, just as much as her hair. Her hair was sleeked down and hung down on her bare shoulders. She also had on a pair of dark jeans, and dark green heels.

Then Ron finally looked at his sister and groaned. He knew it was going to be a night filled with him being over protective, and as much as he did not want to admit it he knew that it was going to be worse with Hermione. With Ginny it was just being protective, with Hermione it was jealousy as well. He sincerely hoped that with Harry hanging around Ginny other boys would just back the hell off.

With that they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as the people in the bar saw Ginny and Hermione the catcalls started. They made their way through the pub and climbed onto the streets of London, and waved down the Knight Bus. While they waited the boys were too aware of all the eyes watching the girls. They were thankful when the bus arrived, and they got on. The girls chatted merrily about what they expected, except Harry noticed that Hermione looked slightly uneasy. Ron and Harry sat in silence worrying about the night would bring.

The club was packed by the time they entered, as soon as they stepped into the club glasses appeared in their hands. Surprisingly Hermione took the first sip and then gulped down the drink, as steam escaped her ears.

"Hermione that was fire whiskey have you lost your mind?"

"No Ronald I am perfectly fine, now if you don't mind I am going to greet our hosts."

By then everyone had seen Seamus and Dean approaching the group. Seamus quickly hugged Hermione, which caused Ginny to laugh over Dean's shoulder who was hugging her at the moment. The boys promptly stepped up and Seamus and Dean promptly let go.

"Harry Ron glad to see you two made it."

"Yeah great party you guys."

"Thanks Harry." Replied Dean trying to keep the situation civil.

Just as Ron was about to reply, Seamus grabbed Hermione and they weaved onto the dance floor. Meeting up with the other girls from Gryffindor, Hermione was worried about how Lavender would react, but everything seemed fine.

Lavender and many of the others had also gone through extensive care at St. Mungos. They all had scars from the war but where ready to move on and live life.

Harry was taking a look around the room when he realized he didn't recognize some of the people there, and he thought some on them looked really well dressed, too much like muggles.

"Hmmm Dean are there muggles here?"

"Yeah actually Seamus and I thought that we should allow the normal clientele to come, you know promote muggle wizard relations. "

"Let me know how that turns out."

It was amazing to just let loose thought Hermione, no fear, no worries, nothing except being seventeen and free. Yes, of course she had normal seventeen-year-old problems now she realized, as a hand strayed too far up. She slapped away the hand smiled sweetly and stopped dancing with the boy.

"Can you believe that?"

"Hmm Hermione boys do not really care, they will try anything once, unfortunately sometimes they will try more than once."

That is when Hermione noticed an attractive boy standing straight as a statue and realized Ginny must have had to use force.

"Actually I am surprised the boys aren't here trying to murder them."

"Hmmm they seem to be having fun actually." Ginny pointed to a corner of the room where surprisingly Harry and Ron were dancing with two very pretty girls. When Hermione looked over all she could do was roll her eyes. Then she let out a wide grin, it was great that her only worry right now was the stupid girl dancing with Ron.

"Ginny, isn't it great that this is all we have to worry about."

"I don't know in a few minutes I might be going to Azakaban for hexing that girl."

Hermione let out a truly felt laugh, "That's brilliant, come on lets go dance."

So they danced their way onto the dance floor, with the other girls. Within a second they were already dancing with two very cute boys, which in two more seconds would try more and then they would be left frozen on the dance floor. After the fourth set of frozen boys, they decided to get a drink. Where they ran into the boys.

"Having fun?"

"Oh yeah freezing a boy every two seconds is definitely how I wanted to spend my night Ronald."

"Well you could just not dance then it wouldn't be a problem."

"Well that hardly sounds fun."

"Just a suggestion."

"And as usual a brilliant one."

To stop a row before it started Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. They began dancing and yet again two seconds later boys joined in. Surprisingly however, Hermione actually did not have to freeze this one. She actually was having fun, until she turned around to face him.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No, actually I think I have finally found it."

"Real funny, planning on getting yourself killed are you."

Then she realized absolutely no one was paying attention to their row. She looked at Ginny who was blissfully dancing and did not seem to notice who Hermione was dancing with.

"I am sure I won't be getting killed actually."

"Clever, disguise charm I see."

"Only you know its me."

"I wish I did not know."

"Ouch. That hurt."

"Whatever" With that she flipped her hair and walked away, as he watched her hips sway. He let out a sigh and decided to linger at the bar. It wasn't like anyone else knew, and she definitely wasn't going to be telling anyone.

Hermione was absolutely lost for words, what was he thinking. He could have been killed; actually she was surprised he had taken that risk at all. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and sat at the bar thinking to herself, and hardly noticed when Oliver sat next to her.

"Well, what is a beautiful girl like you doing sitting alone?"

"Well, maybe you're the only one that thinks that."

"I doubt it since you have been surrounded by boys all night."

"Been watching have you?"

"Yes, and I quite enjoyed the view."

With that Hermione's cheeks turned a lovely shade of red, and she bit her lip. She would have never replied like that before, but she had a new take on life. Enjoy it to the fullest, so now she felt quite comfortable being flirty, the fire whiskey helped as well. That is till Ron showed up, and a bit of guilt washed over her. But, he simply greeted Oliver and ordered drinks and left. Oliver asked Hermione to dance and they made their way on the dance floor.

Harry and Ron had decided in a change of tactic for the night. Instead of hovering all night they decided to have fun as well. They were young and free as well, why not enjoy it. But deep down they both knew they wanted to punch every boy the girls danced with. Ron could not believe that she was actually dancing with Oliver, for crying out loud he was quite older than them. Yet, that seemed more innocent than the boy she had been dancing with earlier, a boy he did not recognize.

Hermione couldn't believe she was actually dancing with Oliver Wood, she had had a crush on him her first and second year at Hogwarts. He was captain of the Quidditch team after all, who could resist. And now here she was a bookworm dancing with the Oliver Wood. While they danced they talked, and she discovered he was actually fun to talk to as well.

The boy at the bar watched as she danced with the prat. She was actually laughing and seemed to be enjoying herself. Which he thought never would happen, and she looked quite good. He was surprised she wasn't with the red head; they were probably fighting he figured. It wasn't, as though he wanted her he just liked the entertainment. He knew that he would never be with her "Not that I blame her" he mumbled.

While the two boys were watching her, another decided to take action.

Out of thin air, McLaggen grabbed Oliver turned him around and attempted to punch him. Which did not go to well seeing as how Oliver is a professional keeper and McLaggen did not even make his house team. Oliver simply blocked, him, and then swiftly threw him across the room. Hermione taking quick action cushioned his landing.

"Did you have to throw him?"

"Did you miss the part where he tried to punch me?"

"No, but he is drunk."

"That is hardly an excuse."

Yes, thought the other two boys paying attention. They are fighting its perfect. But then Oliver did something that neither of them would have ever done.

"I am sorry Hermione, I guess it was more reflex than anything."

Oh dear he actually apologized there was something she was not used to. "It is alright" and they simply returned to dancing.

Which caused the two boys to gulp down their drinks and sit and observe in stony silence.

Ginny watched as Hermione danced with Oliver, lucky girl she thought. Then again boys surrounded her as usual, but she knew she did not want any of them. She sighed and continued dancing, because she couldn't be weak. Well, at least McLaggen is done for the night she thought, so Hermione should be free. Well actually that's one down and two more to go?

"I am sorry to leave, but I have practice tomorrow."

"Oh it was nice seeing you Oliver."

"You too Hermione, actually why don't we have lunch tomorrow at around one, meet at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"That sounds good, so I guess I will see you tomorrow." With that he gave a soft kiss on the cheek and left. She stood on the dance floor stunned, and then slowly went to find Ginny.

The two boys groaned and took another gulp of whiskey.

"Ginny!" She squeaked quite out of character, but drowning in the feeling of being slightly intoxicated.

"I know Hermione I saw."

"Can you believe it?"

"Its great Hermione, but what about…"

"About Ron, what about Ron? Until he decides to do something I refuse to wait for him." She was lying and Ginny knew so she let it go.

Hermione finally noticed Lavender and Parvati and they came over to talk to her. They told her they had noticed her and Oliver together, and how good they looked. Hermione beamed even as she felt guilty, due to whom else but Ron. They caught up and it felt nice just talking to her old friends. Then a strong hand grabbed her onto the dance floor.

"You know polite boys ask first."

"Well no one said I was polite, and I doubt anyone ever will."

"Well maybe I don't want to dance with you." Why the hell am I flirting with him, oh yeah the fire whiskey, was what she thought as her body stayed in place.

"Too bad, you are going to anyway."

"Are you forcing me?"

"Yes"

"Do I seem like a girl that will take it?"

"Yes."

"Oh how wrong you are" with that she whipped out her wand and attempted to cast a spell. But his reflexes were as sharp as ever and he easily blocked. What he did not block however, was a knuckled fist straight to his jaw.

"Son of a bitch!"

"I think she said she did not want to dance with you, ass hole."

"Ron!"

"What Hermione I saw you trying to get free and your wand go up, so I came over and took care of it."

"Because you thought I couldn't handle it?"

"Yes!"

"If you recall Ronald I can handle things a lot better than you can!" With a flick she cleaned up his broken jaw, actually she was quite impressed that he had actually broken it with one hit.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks babe." Looking straight at Ron, he grabbed her and gave her a lustful kiss. Which she only half-heartedly struggled against, letting her self give in a little, I mean its not everyday someone kissed her like that. Then with a wink he left with a POP.

"Oh like you stopped him there."

"Maybe I did not want to stop him Ronald!"

As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it. His eyes filled with pain, and she hated herself.

"I am sorry Ron, I did not mean it."

"No, its perfectly fine Hermione, after all you're a single girl you can decide who you want to kiss."

The words ripped through her, breaking her heart. She stood there determined not to let him see her pain. Then with a POP she left as well.

Harry had been watching the fight and noticed that Hermione had left, he figured he should go after her. Actually he thought Ron should go after her, but he was just standing there. He scanned the room for Ginny and couldn't see her. His instincts took over and he searched more carefully, then with a swift wave of the wand, he changed it into a loud speaker "Ginny!"

Ginny was in the bathroom washing her hands when she heard Harry's voice scream her name. She sighed and darted out of the bathroom. There he was standing in the center of the room, his loudspeaker in his hand. She approached with no emotion, scaring the shit out of him.

"Yes, Harry."

"I didn't see you."

"Yeah well I was in the bathroom."

By then every eye in the room was focused on them. Which made them both very anxious.

"Sorry, I guess I over reacted."

"You think you overreacted?"

"Yes, well I didn't know where you were and it made me….."

"Well, the tables have turned haven't they?" and with a fake sweet smile she left with a POP as well. Which took him completely by surprise because he didn't even know she had gotten her license.

So with his head down he walked towards his best mate, and they sat at the bar in silence. An hour later they also left with a POP.

A/N: I love this chapter just cause it's pure fun, and they deserve some fun.


	10. Spill

Spill (Chapter 10)

Hermione heard who she assumed was Ginny come home her heels making the same sound hers had when she had stomped into the house. Then she heard her door slam, so she lay in bed, understanding that they both just needed some space. Then an hour later she heard more doors closing and figured the boys where home as well. Then she drifted off to a very disappointing sleep.

The next morning no one made eye contact, and no one said anything. Breakfast was the most silent meal any of them had ever had. Afterwards they all retreated to their rooms.

Hermione sat on her bed surrounded by parchment and ink. Ginny quietly slinked into the room and just lay there next to her. Finally after an hour or so, Ginny finally spoke.

"So what are you wearing?"

"Hmm….to what?"

"Hermione! Your lunch date with Oliver."

"Oh crap! I totally forgot."

"Good thing I reminded you."

"I guess I should pick something out, and start getting ready its almost one."

"Yeah you really should." So Ginny and Hermione raided their closets and finally picked a nice white shirt and white skirt with blue flowers.

"Oh and I have these heels you can wear."

"Ginny I am not wearing heels, it's just lunch."

"So? You are wearing heels." Knowing how stubborn the Weasley clan was, Hermione just put on the strappy white heels without a fight.

She walked to the doorway, and with a POP was gone.

The other residents of the house gathered in the kitchen for lunch, still not talking to one another.

"Hey Ginny where is Hermione?" asked Ron with apprehension, but really there was no reason that Ginny wasn't talking to him.

"She is on date," replied Ginny with a cold glare, she was talking to him she just wasn't being nice. After all, she figured it was his fault if he had asked her out ages ago he wouldn't be in this predicament now would he?

"With who?" asked Harry since Ron looked sick, but he also wanted to know.

"Oliver"

"Wood!" was Ron's response.

"Yes, how many Olivers do we know?"

"What is she thinking, he is too old for her."

"Well I don't think he was her first choice, but what she supposed to do, wait around forever." With that Ginny stormed to her room, hoping Harry had also gotten the hint.

Hermione saw Oliver sitting at the bar, in the Leaky Cauldron. He was wearing a blue shirt, and black pants. 'Wow we match how weird' she thought.

"Hi Oliver" she said nervously.

He turned around and walked up to her and gave a kiss on the cheek "Hello Hermione." Oliver never was one to shy away from anything. His life seemed planned to every motion much like he planned Quidditch matches.

Suddenly Hermione's stomach gave a loud growl, which caused her to blush. Oliver gave a chuckle "I guess we should head over to the restaurant."

"Oh I thought we were eating here."

"No, I made reservations at this French Restaurant in muggle London actually, hope that's okay? Its easier to hide from all the media in muggle London, no Quidditch there."

"That sounds wonderful." Hermione was relived avoiding the media was a added bonus for her any day.

So they headed out to muggle London, and had a polite conversation along the way. When they got to the restaurant, Hermione felt odd being there with Oliver, something seemed out of place. But, they ordered and had a great lunch and her anxiety ebbed away. They chatted about Hogwarts. He brought up the subject of the war and she smoothly changed the subject. She asked him about his team and he happily told her about it. Two hours later they finished eating and stood up to part ways when Oliver gave her a soft kiss on her lips, which she wasn't ready for at all. She actually pulled away and smiled "so I will see you later" and Disapparted back home leaving behind a slightly confused Oliver Wood, who has thought the date had gone rather well. She was walking to her room, in a daze of the events that had just happened. She felt her lips and wondered why the hell she pulled away, when "Ouch!" she ran straight into Ron.

"Sorry" she squeaked out.

"For what?" he asked his voice cold as ice.

"For whatever" she replied he fingers absently wiping her lips. The feeling she couldn't place filled her up again, and she realized it was guilt. She couldn't look at him, but she was determined that really she had nothing to be guilty about. It wasn't as if though he had asked her out, it wasn't has he had initiated the kiss; it wasn't as if he had given any real reason to wait. The only reason she had was what she felt, but she wanted more. She needed him to show her to tell her to let her know otherwise all she had was hopes and dream and not reality. The war was over, but not for them.

"That's it?" He could see the anger starting to flow throughout her body; she was bracing herself for a fight. He wasn't good enough for her; he had left. 'Yeah but you came back' said the voice, but didn't matter what if he wasn't strong enough and he left again. What if in the end when she needed him the most he wasn't there?

"Yes, it really is Ronald, that really is it. I give up I don't know what I was thinking."

They stood there is silence, both too scared that it really was the end.

"You're just going to quit just like that?"

"JUST LIKE THAT!"

"YES!"

"I WAITED!"

"YEAH, WHAT LIKE A WEEK? Before you ran straight into the hands of OLIVER WOOD!"

"NO TRY FOUR YEARS RONALD!" His heart stopped, she had waited. "BUT NOT ANYMORE! I AM TIRED!" His heart didn't want to start; she was actually done.

Harry and Ginny sat on the top of the stairs, watching and listening to the battle. They both knew it could easily be them having the same exact fight. They waited for Ron to reply, to say something to give her…them hope that it really wasn't over.

She watched as the color drained from his face. It was true; she had waited for four years. She was tired of waiting, but she wasn't ready to stop either, not really. She was frustrated, and angry and quite frankly hurt. She had kissed him the war had ended and they were both alive. She figured that would be the perfect scenario for them finally to be together, but it hadn't happened.

"THEN STOP WAITING!"

"Is that really what you want?" She asked, bracing herself for the answer.

"Yes, it is." As the words left his mouth his heart seemed to explode. All he wanted was her, but here he was, pushing her away. Why? Hell if he knew. He wasn't ready, he wanted to give her the world; he wanted it to be perfect. A small part of him feared that they only thought they liked each other because of their circumstances. When their lives became normal would they feel the same? Would she still want him?

"FINE! If that's what you really want Ronald I'll stop."

They stood there staring at each other, not knowing what to do. This isn't what either of them wanted, but apparently that's where they were.

Harry and Ginny sat in awe "That's not how it was supposed to go" mumbled Ginny in a sigh.

With a nod of his head Harry stood up and made his way to his room. Everything seemed to be going wrong. The war was over they were supposed to be happy. Now he wasn't with Ginny, and he didn't know why, and Ron and Hermione weren't together. Well that's all on Ron. 'Yeah well not being with Ginny that's all on you,' chided the beast. With a sigh he plopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity.

Ginny sat in her room in total anger. This is exactly why she wasn't with him. He was so lost within himself; he just went to his room to work on it ALONE. She knew they were going through the same thing, and she wanted to talk to him about him. But NO! The boy who lived, wanted to be alone. BIG SURPRISE THERE! She tried to calm herself she really did, but in the end still fuming with anger she barged into his room.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!"

"Gin, you awake?"

"YES I AM AWAKE HARRY JAMES POTTER" which caused him to wince, and her to get even angrier "How could you? How could you just get up and walk into your room? We were there together listening don't you think that I going through the same thoughts. Will they be okay? Will they ever be together? Why is everything so messed up when it shouldn't be? No, you just left to deal with it yourself. TO BE ALONE! WELL GUESS WHAT YOU AREN'T ALONE! I don't know what I have to do, actually what WE have to do to make you realize it. Since we have been trying for so long now. I guess I should steal Hermione's train of thought and tell you I tired of waiting for you to let me in. So I am not going to try anymore, because you should want to talk to me and tell me things. You should want to have me here by your side. If you don't then tell me because I will move on. I need to move on unless you give me a reason not to." There it was she had let it all out. With one swift breath of air it was out in the open, hanging in the air.

He sat there trying to think over everything she had said. He really had no way of convincing her that he always wanted her there next to him always. He just did not know how to show or tell her or anything. He just wasn't very good at this sort of thing. So he said what he wanted her to know what he needed her to know "Gin please, I do need you, more than you know."

She turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes. She saw what she normally saw in the mirror, eyes filled with love. She slowly went over and sat next to him and took his hand in hers. "I know Harry, but things need to change. Maybe, we rushed it last time. I had liked you for so long and when you kissed me I didn't think of anything. I just thought about how much I liked you. That really isn't a basis for a relationship. So lets make a deal. This time we will take it slow, and really get to know each other. I want us to be close friends and take it from there. Cause maybe when you get to know me you won't want us anymore."

"I highly doubt that, but if it will convince you then I will do it. I will become your best friend. Plus, we do have all the time in the world this time. No impending doom or war."

"Sounds good" she patted his hand and then slowly got up and left. He sat there watching the door. It all made sense, her wanting to really get to know one another. It sounded great, but all he wanted was to kiss her and hold her. 'Soon enough just make sure you convince her that you really want her to be there and you will have it all' said the beast. So Harry drifted to sleep, while the fuming couple downstairs finally stopped glaring at each other.

He was staring at her in a way that wanted to make her melt. Those blue eyes seemed to be penetrating her soul. She couldn't hold it together anymore so she started crying all her hurt away. He was expecting her to yell not cry so he was thrown of balance when she started crying. He walked over and tried to hold her but she fought back. He held her tighter and let her cry "Why don't you want me?" she asked through her sobs.

"Oh Mione you have no idea how much I want you."

"Then why can't we be together?"

"Because I want us to end up together cause we choose to not because of the situations we are put into."

"Oh Ron don't be stupid I like you for you not because I thought I had to like you."

"Yeah I know and I like you too but I want this to work. I want to do everything to make it work. I want to take my time and not rush things."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She slowly pulled away and walked to her room. No one came out for dinner that night. They all sat in their rooms wondering what the next day would bring. Spilling out your heart wasn't an easy task.

Hermione got up and went to Ginny's room; she wanted someone to talk to. Ginny had been waiting for her and smiled when she finally came in.

"So?"

"So…."

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"I can't believe that we are in the same exact position."

"Really? Something happened with you and Harry?"

"Yeah exactly what happened you and Ron, you think they planned this?"

"No, I think they are both just stupid."

"I think that's more likely too."

They both sighed and spent the reminder of the late night going over how stupid the boys really were. They talked about how all of them finally just let it all out, which was very unlike them. After having held it in and living with each other it just got to be too much and all them finally just let it go, and now they're all just waiting.

Hermione fell asleep in Ginny's room, and Ginny didn't feel like moving her. So at around two in the morning when Harry went to the bathroom and went to check on her she wasn't in her room. Causing him to run to the library and check there, and then Ron's room. By the time he hadn't found her in both places he started to freak out. He then figured he should probably check Ginny's room, where he found them both sleeping peacefully. He mentally scolded himself for not checking there first. Then he mentally scolded him for over reacting and freaking out. He actually spent five minutes watching the two most important females in his life sleep. Then slowly went to his room and fell fast asleep.

A/N: don't be upset we all know it all works out in the end, but they are 17 and 18 now it can't have been all smooth sailing


	11. Gifts

Gifts Chapter 11

Hermione woke up and realized for a split second she didn't know where she was, causing her to bolt upright waking up Ginny in the process.

"Relax Hermione, the three of you really need to learn you aren't running around England anymore."

"Yeah, I guess we are all pretty anxious all the time."

"Hmm" was all she got out before she fell back asleep.

Hermione rather than going back to bed got ready for the day, which meant she put on sweatshirt and jeans she didn't exactly have plans that required nice cloths or so she thought. A split second after she arrived at the kitchen for some food an owl flew in and wouldn't stop pecking her till she took the letter. She didn't recognize the owl, but when she saw the writing she knew who it was from right away, Victor Krum.

It was odd after all she hadn't spoken to him in awhile, and weirder since at the wedding she had pretty much ignored him. However, the letter sounded urgent, which she doubted it was. Yet there was this nagging feeling that told her she should go meet him, and apparently she should do it in an hour. So she ran to her room and started figuring out what to wear, because even after everything he was her ex and a girl should always look good when meeting an ex.

An hour later the rest of the gang was sitting at the kitchen table starting lunch, when Hermione ran down the stairs.

"Whoa what is the rush?"

"Lunch."

"Yeah we know that's we are here."

"Clever Harry, Diagon Alley actually. Ginny how do I look." With that she twirled which she had rationalized was the easiest way for Ginny to see her entire outfit yet hated how girly it made her seem. She had on tight fitting jeans, and a black top that came out slightly at the bottom, with black heels, and her hair was in a simple ponytail.

"Good, so Oliver?" Ginny asked hoping to illicit an entertaining response from Ron.

"No Krum."

With that she ran out the door and they all heard the POP, and then a BANG. The BANG was Ron's fist punching the table. Harry and Ginny tried to maintain a straight face while Ron cringed in pain, and swore very loudly. He stormed out and they assumed went to his room. Harry smiled at Ginny and then they both left to go to their rooms.

Meanwhile Hermione had an awkward lunch in Diagon Alley with Victor Krum, they attempted to make small talk, in between all the giggling girls asking for autographs and the rest of the media trying to get in through the door. Hermione had asked the manager of the restaurant to make sure no one got through and he had tried but the people inside the restaurant already could hardly be kicked out. So she tried to maintain her composure and temper while people stared and talked about them in what they must have assumed was whispering. Thankfully the manager has managed to block all cameras so no pictures would end up in the paper.

Victor tried rather hard to learn what she had been up to since they last met. Including his rather poor effort to casually ask her if she was single, and she casually succeeded in telling him to mind his own business. She supposed that she should have flat out told him about Oliver, but she wasn't able to actually get the words out of her mouth. It felt like telling other people that what she was dating Oliver would make it infinitely more serious. They talked about the war a little Hermione changed the subject abruptly, not wanting to relive the year with someone that she had barely spoken to besides the occasional letter or two.

In the end it was a perfectly acceptable lunch with an ex, until he kissed her. Or rather attempted to kiss her, she was completely taken by surprise until she felt his tongue and then she gave him a good hard shove. He looked surprised she looked pissed, and she left with a POP.

She fumed into the house and went to find Ginny. How could he? She had given him no indication that she liked him that she wanted him, needless to say she was very angry, but at the same time she was flattered in a wrong stupid kind of way that often happens in such bizarre situations.

Ron was sitting at the table and watched as Hermione fumed into the house talking to herself, her expression changing from anger to bemusement to anger to confusion as she stormed upstairs. He was relived obviously Krum had screwed up, maybe even more than he had.

Hermione stormed up and barged in to Ginny's room "He kissed me! Can you believe that!"

Ginny looked at her with a pure look of DUH on her face but decided on a better response "He did? What did you do?"

"I pushed him away and ran here, well apparated here."

"I see, how was it?" She asked with a straight face not hoping that her response would give her brother some hope.

"What does it matter?"

"Well?"

"Nothing." Hermione answered with a smile, well that took care of Victor in her eyes. He had been a good first boyfriend but the feelings had disappeared and the kiss was just proof.

"Good."

"Great."

Neither one said anything for a while then Hermione broke the silence "We should throw Harry a birthday party. He hasn't really had one, and especially since his seventeenth was awful."

"You think he is going to let us?"

"No, that why we should throw him a surprise one."

"Yeah, a party would be good, nothing too big though. Except if we surprise him he might blow us all up." She stated rolling her eyes.

Hermione saw the frustration in the statement and let it glide by "Yeah family and a few friends would be nice."

"Where? I mean its not like we can have people coming here all the security issues and all."

"That's true and I don't really want to do it at the Burrow than your mom will do everything. " They both sat thinking about options, I mean it was for Harry Potter so they knew any hall in the wizarding world wouldn't charge them, but the press would be all over them. They were actually surprised there were no stories about them in the paper, Hermione figured Shacklebolt was taking care of it, she also knew he probably wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer. But any time free of media they had she would gladly take.

Then out of nowhere an idea hit her, "Gin you should do a story for the Prophet."

"What?"

"Yeah you could interview Harry and that way it would be his account of the war, and he would trust you to write it. " 'This way all the lies would be taken care of' she thought pleasantly to herself, lost in her own thoughts.

"Hermione I can't write." Ginny countered taken aback by the random request.

"Yes you can I been reading your essays for you, and they are really well written, better than mine."

"Yeah right Hermione. Plus, Harry isn't going to agree."

"So if he agrees, will you write it?"

"Sure why not." 'Like that is ever going to happen' she smiled knowing there was no way Harry-I-keep-everything-to-myself-Potter would agree.

While they thought through plans for the party an owl that Hermione recognized swooped straight into Ginny's room and into her arms. Hermione let out a laugh and removed the letter. The owl remained and she stroked him.

"Guess I found a place for the party."

"Where?"

"I told Oliver that I was thinking about it when we went to lunch, and he said if I wanted to do it at his flat we could."

"Good well that works out. Way to think ahead, but I suppose that's expected."

"Yeah, he is really sweet and thoughtful."

"Too bad that's not what you want." Ginny mumbled half hopping that she would hear her.

Hermione chuckled aware that Ginny was looking out for her brother "that's not completely true Ron is caring and sweet, just not all the time. "

"So yeah Oliver's flat?"

"Yeah, you think Ron will come."

"Like he has a choice."

Hermione sent Oliver his reply. The next week passed by in a blur. Hermione spent her time researching things; no one had any idea what and went out with Oliver a few nights. Ron disappeared all day long during the week, only arriving home in time for silent dinners. Ginny helped send out invites and plan out things for the party. Harry seemed to lock himself in his room wondering what everyone else was up to.

The morning of Harry's birthday he woke up to a room filled with mail, and presents. The entire wizarding population seemed to have sent something. It took him fifteen minutes to create a path to the door, and when he looked into the drawing room it too was covered in presents. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were waiting patiently for him at the kitchen table. They each gave him a hug and their presents personally, not wanting them to get lost in the piles.

"Harry, don't eat any food you get."

"I am not stupid Hermione I know there are still death eaters around that want me dead."

"Oh not that Harry, the ministry has only sent over the few presents they deemed safe, so no potions or dark materials, I was more worried about all the love potions." She stated simply trying not to roll on the floor laughing, since at the mention of love potions Ron and Harry paled. Ginny on the other hand was not as amused.

Before they could start eating Ron excitedly handed Harry his present. Which happened to be an expensive portable Quidditch set, with hoops and everything. "Ron this is amazing, it's too much!" Harry sputtered.

"It's alright Harry, you know how I have been gone all week" Harry nodded "well I have been working for George, and he pays really well. I expect you will get his present later." Which earned him a sharp kick from Hermione, but Harry was too fascinated by the gift to notice.

"Harry we have to go to the backyard for my gift" stated Hermione a little miffed, she was going to wait till breakfast over, but seeing as how Ron's gift was the perfect introduction to her gift. She led them all to the back door, she made Harry close his eyes and when he opened it he let out a gasp along with Ron and Ginny.

"Wow!" Was the response from all of them after they had gotten over the shock. They were standing in the backyard, but it was beautiful. When they had first arrived it looked like the Forbidden Forest, but now it looked like a meadow. Of course magic was involved because the yard was as big as a meadow now as well. There was even a little swim able pond in one corner, and flowers all round the edges, and a clear field in the middle, perfect for Quidditch.

"I figured it went with Ron's gift," said Hermione beaming.

"Bloody hell Mione it's amazing." Ron squealed like Christmas morning and even pulled her up into a hug making her rise off the ground. Which instantly made her knees go weak, but then her brain kicked in and she pulled away. Harry and Ginny were both too busy staring at the backyard to comment, and Hermione stopped her blush from spreading and explained "well I have been sending Neville letters every day, he helped me pick the plants, and told me how to get the grass so perfect. The rest I got from books, and George and the rest of the boys helped as well. The hardest part was getting all the wards off bits at a time to expand the backyard. I thought the stains in the kitchen were hard to remove the weeds actually fought back. Plus…." She was rambling she realized, 'funny what one hug can do' she thought sadly. While the three others were slowly exploring the backyard, each one already picking out what would be their favorite spot.

After an hour or Hermione finally managed to drag Ginny and the boys into the kitchen and promised they could spend the rest of their lives there if they wanted after finishing their now cold breakfast.

Ginny always knew she was going to be the last one to give him his gift, she had a hard time trying to figure out what to get him. She knew he would be flooded with gifts, but she wanted to give him something real, something no one else would think to get him. She waited till he was done eating breakfast, and gave the signal to Hermione to drag Ron away. It wasn't really a personal gift but she still wanted to give it to him alone.

"So Ron there was this particularly bad weed that kept cutting me when I tried getting close to it, do you mind taking a look at it?" Hermione asked in her most damsel in distress voice that Ron could not resist.

"Of course Mione, no problem." With that Hermione followed Ron out, giving Ginny a wink on the way.

"So I thought this would be good for you, and I also think you will enjoy it" she managed to whisper out while handing him a rather heavy box.

Harry stared at Ginny as she blushed and whispered, this was new for Ginny, he hadn't expected a shy Ginny, and it definitely took him by surprise.

He slowly opened the box, and smiled. It was a beautiful pensieve, not quite as large as the one he had jumped into so many times, but large enough. There were engravings all around the border; he thought he would have Hermione translate for him later. The stone looked like it was naturally worn, but he figured magic was probably the cause not Mother Nature. Since there was no memory in it he could make out the inscription on the floor of the basin "So You Can Escape" it read. "Thank you Ginny, it's perfect." He managed to choke out through his heavy heart.

Ginny beamed and returned to her normal self "George, Bill and I made it."

"What?" Harry snapped to look at her face. 'They made it?'

"Yeah we got someone over at the ministry to help. Well you know I just mentioned who it was for and people were lining up to help us."

"Wow, thanks Ginny." He couldn't tell her how much it meant to him, that she had made him something, it meant she had been thinking about him. That knowledge alone made his smile wider.

Ginny was ecstatic that he had liked the gift, and she knew he would love the surprise he would be greeted with when he added a memory to it.

Soon after Harry practically ran to join Ron outside with two of the newest brooms he had gotten as gifts and they spent the whole day lost in the air, and didn't realize the girls weren't even home the whole day.

The girls were at Oliver's amazingly large flat in the middle of London. The flat was in an apartment complex that housed many famous and wealthy wizards, and even a few famous muggles. So security was always tight.

They spent the whole day cooking wanting everything to be home made. There were a few messes here and there, but Kreacher had refused to let them go it completely alone so he cleaned up all the messes they made. At five they went back home and got ready, Hermione had told Harry that Mrs. Weasley had made a birthday dinner for him and they were going to leave at 5:30 for the Burrow. When the girls made it home they dragged the boys out of the yard and up to change. Ginny and Ron bid them farewell and left Ginny saying the address, seeing as how the girls had decided that Ron should be left in the dark about the location of the party.

A/N: Hmmm what to say about this chapter it's a bit like the calm in between the storms.


	12. I'll Be Seeing You

I'll Be Seeing You (Chapter 12)

"Harry let's go!"

"Relax Hermione it's my dinner, I can be late." Harry huffed from the bathroom upstairs.

When he finally came downstairs she approached him about the interview for the fiftieth time but played a different angle this time "Harry about the interview…."

"No Hermione."

"Harry this is how you could show Ginny that you are ready to let her in." She told him in her 'I am telling you a secret that I am not supposed to' voice.

"What?" He asked wary of Hermione's goals.

"I mean that's why you aren't together right, your inability to let her in." She stated so flatly that he was stunned for a minute and she imply stood there staring at him.

"Yeah I think so." He finally managed to stutter out.

"Well this way you will be letting her in, since she would be the one interviewing you."

With that she dragged him into the fireplace and yelled "Two Royal Flats"

He of course yelled "What the hell Hermione, I thought we were going to the" at which point she stepped on his foot not wanting to get caught in the floo network. "I have to grab something at Oliver's first, sorry."

"You could have told me earlier " with that they went flying.

When they arrived he being a smart arse had to yell, "forget your knickers Hermione?" and a split second later everyone yelled "SURPRISE!"

Harry stood in front of the fireplace with his wand raised, seeing this Ginny walked over smiled and gave him a hug calming him down. Slowly all the guests came over and wished him a happy birthday. The entire Weasley gang had come, even Charlie from Romania, he simply explained whose birthday party he had to attend. Neville and the other Gryffindor boys and girls were there has well. Ron walked over and gave Harry a rather hard pat on the back and then he stared at Oliver and Hermione.

The rest of the Weasleys noticed the close proximity of the two as well causing several of them to instantly keep an eye on Oliver Wood.

Hermione was a scarlet red when Oliver came over and gave her a hug "no worries I don't think anyone was listening to what he yelled" causing her to bury her head in his chest. "That's not funny, my parents are here. Oh crap!" she pulled away and he smiled but held her hand. She introduced him to her parents, which went out without incident seeing as how Oliver was a mature and charming individual. Then they made their way into the kitchen, Hermione wanting to get dinner warmed up.

While they were gone the Weasley boys surrounded Ron with questions, to which he had no answers or no satisfactory answers. He was grateful when Ginny threatened them to leave him alone. The party continued and it was a great night, everyone talked and enjoyed being together. For the first time in a while everyone seemed relaxed and were enjoying being around their friends and family. Hermione and Oliver spent most of the night next to each other, much to all the Weasley's disappointment. After the cake had been cut Harry finally found Ginny alone, actually she was playing with Teddy in the kitchen, the only quiet place in the flat.

He watched her play with Teddy and the boy was squealing with joy, and as soon as she saw Harry she smiled, and Teddy automatically changed his hair to a raven black and his eyes to emerald. Harry smiled and picked up the giggling boy.

"So Ginny, if you really want to do the interview I think it is a good idea." He casually told her.

She was shocked "really?"

"Yeah, I mean if you want. "

"Of course, I think the wizarding community deserves to know what you went through."

"Well that's not the reason I am doing it."

"Oh?"

"I think Teddy should know what his parents were like, and I also want you to know what I went through."

She blushed and shot him one of those knee-weakening smiles. Teddy now had emerald eyes and red hair, and then brown eyes and raven hair. He seemed to be following the conversation and changing according to both of them. Ginny and Harry seemed to noticed the need for attention and spent remainder of the night playing with him in the kitchen. While others at the party stopped in every so often to talk to them and get to know Teddy a little.

Hermione and Oliver after going through many awkward questions about their relationship finally escaped to the balcony.

"Who knew I had so many people to answer to?"

"Yeah, well everyone is unnecessarily protective."

"You really think it's unnecessary?" With that he pulled her close and pressed his lips on hers. She was stiff for a while but then melted into it. His kisses were soft unlike Krum's had been. His hand found a way to her hair and waist warming up her body, and hers to his nape. His hair felt silky between her fingers. He pulled away to catch a breath and make sure she was okay; he was a gentleman after all even under all the Quidditch roughness. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, and this time she kissed him. When her lips met his, the warmth swept her, he slowly ran his tongue on her lips, and she slowly let him in. His tongue was wonderfully soft and caressed hers seamlessly. She felt herself enjoying it like nothing else before, but the back of her mind softly reminded her that the statement wasn't completely true. She knew it had been better but it also seemed like a story that she made up so she continued to kiss him to prove that at least this kiss was real. As she continued enwrapped in his arms she couldn't fight of the nagging feeling of guilt and in a minute she would feel even worse.

"Oh…. hey sorry looking for Harry and Ginny." Ron stated without looking up since he didn't feel like seeing more, so he didn't realize who it was until Oliver replied "yeah hmm no problem" at which point Hermione was totally behind Oliver trying to straighten her hair, and well hiding.

Ron being Ron of course asked with anger and hope seeping into his voice "does Hermione know you out here with….."

Hermione had at that point decided that it wasn't fair to Oliver if she hid so she slowly moved to the front where he could see her.

"Hermione."

"Hey Ron" she said in the tiniest voice ever. Oliver grabbed her hand realizing that she needed him, or he hoped that it was him that she needed. Ron turned around and stormed back into the house and Oliver laughed. Hermione started to laugh as well seeing as how there wasn't much else to do. They then with one last swift kiss walked into the house, where they found Harry and Ginny in the kitchen playing with Teddy. Most of the guests had left by now; most still not very comfortable being out late.

"Hi you two."

"Hi Hermione Oliver"

Hermione went over and picked up Teddy whose hair automatically became a deep brown. Oliver came over and Teddy changed his eyes to a deep dark blue.

Oliver couldn't help but say "doesn't he look great" teasing Hermione, which had become a pastime of his, her reaction always worth it.

Hermione blushed a deep red. Ron came in the room silently and Teddy simply looked at him and changed his eyes to a softer blue. Then he switched his brown hair for red hair and brown eyes, just like Hermione's.

"I think he looks better like that," Ron stated, without even a hint of a blush.

Harry had a hard time stopping himself from laughing, Ginny had to bite her cheek to suppress her laughter, while Hermione waited for Oliver's response, but none came. He simply slinked his arm around Hermione's waist and shot Ron a smirk. Hermione let out a sigh, 'boys' she thought to herself.

"Maybe its time we head back" stated Ginny since Teddy's eyes had started drooping, and as if on cue his grandmother got him bid them all goodbye and departed.

"Harry remember to grab your presents" said Mrs. Weasley as she gave him a hug and then stepped into the floo.

It was just the four of them and Oliver left now. Ginny smiled at Hermione and dragged the boys into the floo. Five minutes later Hermione stepped into the kitchen patting down her hair, and Ron was sitting at the kitchen table waiting. When she got there he simply got up and went upstairs.

She dragged her feet to her room and let out a little scream when she saw what was on her bed. She quickly tried to think of a happy thought and sent her patronus to Ron, Harry and Ginny. She turned to her bed and cast several containing spells, a second later the three arrived and she simply pointed to her bed. There at the center of dark blue comforter was an emerald envelope.

"Better tell Kingsley" Harry stated.

So Ron cast his patronus, which was less attention grabbing and sent it to Kingsley.

"Harry are all our fireplaces connected to the floo?"

"They shouldn't be the Order would have shut them all, besides the one in the kitchen and that's monitored constantly."

"Then how did it get there?"

"By owl?"

"My door was closed" at this Ginny let out a small gasp, and quickly they all took the position of a circle with their wands out, ready.

"We can't stay here tonight," Ginny simply stated.

"The Burrow" Ron suggested.

"No if they follow us, I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

"Come on Harry don't be ridiculous it's our best option" his best mate spat.

"No" he snapped back.

"Leaky Cauldron" Ginny suggested.

"Too public" Harry answered.

At this Hermione took a deep breath "Oliver's" she squeaked out "its perfect; private, only two entrances either floo or door and he can protect himself."

Harry nodded, as did Ginny, after awhile Ron nodded as well. They had to get downstairs to apparate so as a group they slowly made their way down through the darkness fear gripping at their hearts to the doorway, then with a nod all left with a POP and arrived in front of Oliver's door.

Hermione knocked and second later Oliver appeared in Puddlemere United boxers causing Hermione to blush. "What's wrong?" he asked noticing the look on her face, when she hurried in and the rest followed he knew it was something bad. Before she spoke Hermione started chanting spells and her wand moved as quickly as her lips, while Oliver got dressed. She had put up the same wards that she used on the tent, when she was done she stumbled slightly and both Ron and Oliver reached for her, but Oliver got there first.

"Thanks" she whispered. He took her and eased her into the sofa. He then shot a spell towards the kitchen, for some tea.

"Alright, what's going on?"

Hermione began explaining their situation and Oliver graciously let them stay. They thanked him and started to conjure sleeping bags to lay out in the drawing room. Hermione got up to get tea and Oliver followed.

"So you know my bed is big enough for both of us."

Hermione turned to look at him and smiled "hmmm what kind of girl do you take me for Mr. Wood".

He made his way over and wrapped an arm around her waist and started kissing her neck "an amazing one."

"I bet" he caught her lips but she slowly pulled away "but I really do not think that would be a good idea."

"Fine" he sighed and took the tray from her and walked into the drawing room.

They sat in silence all left to their own thoughts; Ron would occasionally stare at Oliver who had his arms around Hermione. Harry and Ginny were sitting very close to one another without actually touching; suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. They all rose with wands ready as Oliver made his way to the door. He cast a spell that opened up a transparent hole he could see out of "it's Kingsley" he went to open the door, but the other four shouted "NO!".

"Polyjuice potion" Hermione stated simply, she walked to the door and asked, "what could Tom do?"

The answer came back clear and strong "fly". She nodded to the others and opened the door, wand ready. Kingsley walked in and sat down, no need for formalities. "The envelope is still at Auror headquarters being examined."

"Did it have a message?"

"It read "I will be seeing you" nothing more, any idea what it means?"

They shook their heads no. "Can we go back?" Ron asked not liking the idea of staying at Oliver's for the night.

"Maybe in the morning the Aurors are rechecking the floo network for any activity to the house, and every inch of the house is being checked for any unknown substances. All the presents Harry received are being rechecked as well."

"By everyone?" Harry asked worried about the implications.

"No, only selected members have been informed and are assigned to the task. Most are in the Order."

"Good, well I think we all need some sleep. Do the Weasleys know?"

"Yes, I informed Arthur, and he understands why you decided not to go to the Burrow. There are trained Aurors watching the Burrow, Shell Cottage and Hermione's parents, and the Dursleys as well. Of course I have set up an Auror or two around this building in case, but I must say the wards are excellent Ms. Granger."

"Thank you Minister" she smiled and he showed himself out.

Everyone was tired and they all slowly drifted off to a night of tossing and turning. Oliver slept in the drawing room as well, close to Hermione. Meanwhile, the two Aurors outside kept constant watch, never even blinking for too long.

A/N: My feelings on this chapter are rather mixed. However, there are one or two lines that make me smile regardless. Thanks For Reading!


	13. Their Letters

Their Letters (Chapter 13)

Hermione rose to find Oliver's arm wrapped around her, and was quite impressed. 'Now how did he manage that' she wondered to herself. She slowly got up, and he grunted but fell back asleep. She made her way to the shower and got ready for the day.

Ron sat at the kitchen counter, and looked around. Ginny, and Harry were still sleeping, and he figured that Hermione was in the shower, and he didn't know where Oliver was nor did he really care as long as he wasn't in the shower as well. He heard the shower stop and decided to take his turn. However, when the doors opened Oliver stepped out, 'please don't let her walk out too', and thankfully the balcony door slipped open and she glided in. He quickly went into the shower, as he watched Oliver pull her into a hug.

Hermione and Oliver made breakfast, which was very difficult to do seeing as he had his arms wrapped around her waist during the whole time. She was happy, she was, but she was also very aware of who was in the flat with them. By the time breakfast was ready everyone else had already gotten ready and were waiting for them.

"Hope its good."

"It looks great Hermione" Ginny stated with a smile.

"So are you guys staying tonight too?"

"I am not sure the ministry hasn't gotten back to us."

"Well I have practice but feel free to stay."

"Thanks Oliver."

"Of course Hermione, I wouldn't have it any other way."

After breakfast Oliver went to get ready for practice and Ginny finally got to talk to Hermione alone.

"So how was it?" She asked with a smirk.

"How was what?"

"Hermione don't play dumb, it's too far of a stretch for you."

Hermione let out a laugh "it was good, he was soft, you know unlike Krum", but it wasn't like your brother's she wanted to add.

"Well that's a step up," Ginny stated as she giggled.

Just then they heard the doorbell ring, and quickly approached the door with the boys in front of them, wands ready.

However, it was just the minister letting them know they could go home, and all the fireplaces besides the main one in the kitchen had been closed off, and as usual all their mail was being monitored, an Auror would be on guard at least for the following week, and the house was still under the wards and surveillance.

Oliver had come out of his room when he heard the bell. "So I guess I will be alone tonight," he stated.

"What a shame" Ron mumbled loud enough for only Harry to hear, who smirked.

"Guess you will be" Hermione replied with a smile.

"Well you could stay you know." He added with a wink.

She hadn't been expecting that, and neither had anyone else. So Ginny attempted to shove the boys away to give Oliver and Hermione some space. Oliver walked over to Hermione and whispered "I would love it if you were here when I get home."

She, like a normal person, started to freak out, they had been dating for a short amount of time, and she wasn't ready for more emotionally or physically. "Oliver, I am sorry but I can't."

"How did I know you were going to say that, well at least have dinner with me then."

"Now that I can do" and with that she gave him a reassuring kiss and walked out the door, following her friends that had just exited. Once they got of the building they walked into an alley and apparated home.

When they got there, Kreacher greeted them right away, Harry assumed he had come back earlier. He had told the minister to tell Kreacher to go to the Weasley's while they were away. Mrs. Weasley didn't mind and Kreacher stayed in the attic with the ghoul. They greeted him and then all scattered to the confines of their rooms.

The next few weeks flew by. Hermione spent her time in her room reading, or watching Ginny and Harry fly, or answering letters. Ron went to work at the shop during the day. Harry mostly just spent his time flying in the back yard, enjoying his freedom. Ginny often flew with him or she would interview him. Hermione would occasionally be missing from dinner, due to dates with Oliver. Which were becoming less frequent as the Quidditch season was fast approaching, and his team had practice more and more. Normally after dinner they would all gather and talk about what happened to them in the past year.

Hermione, Ron and Harry told Ginny about the hunts, and everything they went through, and Ginny told them everything that happened at Hogwarts. There were still some things that weren't talked about, such as Hermione's capture, Harry's death, and the time when Ron left. Ginny herself kept things to herself, not wanting to deal with the memories. They talked about how they really should find jobs soon, and how they couldn't spend the rest of their lives just doing nothing. Ginny complained about going back to Hogwarts without them, if it opened.

While they told stories they opened the cards and gifts Harry had gotten for his birthday. The ministry had sorted them all and only the ones deemed safe were actually sent to Harry. He got everything from sweets, to several new brooms. He naturally shared everything with his friends, and even sent the extra stuff they already had to the rest of the Weasleys.

Saturdays separated them, Harry went to Teddy's, Hermione to her parent's and Ron and Ginny to the Burrow or to Bills or George's. It was actually good for them to just get away and be independent for the day. However, they always had dinner on Saturdays at the Burrow, as a large family. Things were finally starting to get in a groove, for them.

There was still friction between Hermione and Ron, but they were talking and trying to make it work. He was at work during the day so they really didn't even see each other that much, which wasn't an accident. It was hard for him to deal with the fact that her and Oliver were still together; he kept waiting for the day when they broke up but still not sure what to do when the fateful day occurred. Ginny and Harry were getting closer and closer, and she could tell that he was letting her in more easily. They would just sit and talk for hours, not even realizing the time. But Ginny knew her Hogwarts letter was probably due any day, and then things would change. So she still kept up her guard.

On a rainy Wednesday the 25th of August Harry was sitting at the breakfast table when a very wet owl he didn't recognize climbed in through the window, he knew it was safe, because their letters were still being screened. So he got up and untied four letters from the owl's leg gave him a drink of water, and the owl promptly left into the veil of raindrops. The four letters were addressed to the four of them, and he noticed the very familiar purple seal, but before he had time to open his letter, Oliver came hurtling through the fireplace.

"Hey Harry, Hermione around?"

"Yeah she's up stairs Oliver."

He watched as Oliver reached the bottom of the stairs and bellowed "Hermione!" Surprisingly she didn't come down right away, which was often the case. Oliver after a few minutes looked at Harry who simply shrugged, and made his way upstairs, running into Ginny along the way. "Hey Ginny" Ginny gave him a small smile "No practice today?"

"It's been delayed till the rain dies down a little."

Ginny nodded and made her way down to the kitchen, while Hermione came down the stairs and Oliver instantly grabbed her hand. He noticed she looked a little sad "You okay?"

"Yeah it's nothing" she replied forcing a smile "I thought you had practice."

"Rain delay, so I thought I would come by." He replied as he beamed down at her.

When they got into the kitchen, they noticed Harry and Ginny reading letters and they both looked resolute.

"Harry everything alright?"

"Yeah, this came for you Hermione" he handed her an identical letter, and she recognized the seal right away.

"What does it say?"

"I think you should read it." Replied Harry.

"Well you can read it on way to lunch" Oliver pleaded as he nudged her into the floo.

"Where is Ron, I think he would want to see his letter?"

"I will go get him Harry, I think I know where he is." So Ginny left to find her brother who was about to be late for work anyways, she had an idea of where he could be. Since she noticed that Hermione looked like she had been crying.

Harry didn't know what to do he simply sat there looking at the letter, wondering what to do. He figured they all had to make their own decision about it, and tonight's after dinner conversation was pretty much going to be all about it. When Ron came down he grabbed some toast and Harry basically threw the letter at him, and he flooed to work.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I think you know the answer to that Harry, the better question is what are you three going to do?"

He did know her answer, and he nodded and she got up and made her way to her room. She just wanted to be alone, and did not really feel like sitting with him watching him brood. At least Ron and Hermione were out being distracted and could think about at their own pace.

A/N: Hey sorry for not updating life is keeping me pretty busy and what not. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please feel free to point out mistakes because I kind of wrote this and reviewed in a rush.


	14. Eruption

Eruption (Chapter 14)

Hermione wasn't back for dinner that night, which might have finally sent Ron over the edge. Harry and Ginny could hear him mumble "of all the days how could she be with him tonight" several times through out the meal, any time there was any noise his head would snap to the door way, his eyes longing to see her frame there.

When they had finished eating and were about to walk into the drawing room, Hermione walked into the house soaked from head to foot, it had rained all day. She was dripping everywhere the beads of water flowing down her brown locks and onto the floor. Ron couldn't help but slowly inch towards hold her shake her do anything, but she simply nodded to them and disappeared up the stairs.

"You think she walked back, the entire way?" Ginny tentatively asked Harry.

"She couldn't have it's too far from Oliver's."

"But she is drenched she definitely didn't Apparate cause we would have heard her."

"I know Gin."

They took their normal positions in the drawing room, and a now completely dry Hermione joined them. The room was filled with their silent turmoil, and no seemed to want to break the tension. Ginny seeing that the other three didn't look like they were going to say anything soon, started. "Well of course I am going back, I knew that if Hogwarts reopened I would be there," she looked around and the rest were still staring intently at their laps "I also think I am going to take McGonagall up on that offer, after all I did my school work and fought last year I deserve to be a seventh year."

The letters that they had all re-read several hundred times since it arrived that morning from Hogwarts read:

Dear Student,

I as headmistress would like to invite you back to Hogwarts. The school will be reopened on September 1st, I am sorry to send this letter so late, but the board had a hard time deciding what to do for the upcoming year. Since the last school year was run by staff not qualified to teach and the curriculum was never approved by the board, we will be in essence erasing it. That means for many students they will be repeating a year, however for those who feel as though they learned enough to move on to the next level, they will be given an exam to determine if they can advance. The exam will take place on the 2nd of September at promptly nine in the morning. Please, owl the school if you wish to take the exam. The new head boy and head girl as well as the prefects have already been chosen; if they decide not to return new ones will be chosen for the positions.

Headmistress,

Minerva McGonagall

"I think that sounds like a good plan Ginny you deserve to be a seventh year" Ginny nodded at Hermione who smiled back. Her voice sounded so distant and faint to Ginny, and she understood but it scared her to see Hermione so lost.

"Well I am not going back, I can't. There have been too many things that have happened there and I can't go back. Plus, I don't have anything more to learn from Hogwarts, and the Aurors have already sent me an invitation to join them, which is all I wanted anyways."

Ginny cringed as Harry finished his rapid ramble though she should have expected it, and she had. But a little part of her had hoped that after he learned that she was going back maybe just maybe he would join her. That she would be enough of a reason for him to go back. That she would be enough for him to work through all the bad memories and pain. The disappointment of realizing she wasn't enough for him was suffocating. However, she tried to hold it in and she refused to show him how much he has hurt her yet again by leaving her. As a distraction she glanced at Hermione, who was intently staring at the letter clenched in her hand.

"Hmm so I'm also not going back either. I'm going to help George at the store and then eventually join Harry. Plus, it's not like I loved school, and there is nothing there for me." Ron squeaked out making eye contact with just Harry, not able to glance at Hermione at all.

Ginny has expected as much Ron would follow Harry to the ends of the Earth, but she also knew his love for Hermione ran deep but apparently not deep enough she thought. At this point her own pain was slowly starting to bubble into anger at her brother. If she felt so much at Harry and Ron's pitiful speeches, she couldn't fathom what Hermione was experiencing.

The three of them seemed to all turn to Hermione, who was still just staring at her lap, then she slowly stood up and in a dangerously low voice spoke "Of course you two aren't going back. How could I've been so stupid as to think anything else, I'd forgotten how selfish you both were. After all, I have never left both your sides, not once in all these years. I've always been there for you both, even in fourth when you two fought I was there, when you Harry were in your horrible moods and no one else approach you I was there, and Ron when you needed help with homework or anything else I'm always there. When Harry you started to push us away I fought to stay to not let you pull away, Ron when you left last year I stayed up every night waiting for you. Even in third year when you both hated me and weren't talking to me over a stupid broom I still forgave you both and I was still a good friend to you both. You both knew I was going to go back; you're both not that thick. So I guess that's it, I will be going back alone, the "Golden Trio" will be broken because you two don't want to go to school like five year olds because YOU HAVE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE EVER WANTED" and with that she threw the object she had been clutching in her fist and left.

Harry and Ron stared at each other and their eyes then sought the floor. Sure they had both gotten her mad before, and even made her cry once or twice. But they'd never seen her so betrayed and hurt. She normally yelled when they fought, but she didn't this time till the very end, and even then she hadn't looked at them.

After a few minutes of utter uncomfortable silence Ron walked over and picked up the shiny object she had thrown and showed it to Harry, it was her head girl badge, she had been re-offered the position.

"Well huh I am going to check on Hermione and then go to bed." Ginny forced out and then walked upstairs her heart heavy with disappointment and exhausted from hiding her emotions. When she knocked on Hermione's door there was no answer she slowly opened it and saw the note on the bed. It read: "Ginny see you on September 1st need to get away, sorry." Ginny let out a sigh and made her a way to her room and quickly fell into a restless sleep, the emotional exhaustion claiming her.

Ron slowly opened the door to her room desperately hoping that she was there, but he knew she wasn't when the opened door way revealed an empty room. It had been his last hope; he silently cursed and dragged himself down to the kitchen. There he saw in his best mate and what he supposed he would see if he looked at the mirror, a face etched in guilt and worry.

"We blew it." He simply stated as he sat down.

"Yeah, like Ginny said I'm too lost in my own selfish world."

"You and I both mate."

"You think she went to her parents?"

"I hope she went home because the other place she could have gone…well I don't want to think about it."

"Oliver's?"

All Harry got, as a reply was a grunt and felt Ron un-ceremonially kick the leg of the kitchen table.

"She has been a better friend to us both than we have been to her. I never really thought about all that she gave up for us. She was just there always….besides that brief period in second year."

"Yeah..always there with the answers."

In many ways Hermione was what held them firmly together. Yes, they often did things without her especially has they had gotten older and the natural progression of difference interests due to their sexes had occurred. But she kept them sane and focused and bound them in a unit. Yet, they had rashly made the decision to not go back. Each too engrossed in themselves, too engrossed with their own life's and decisions. Not once had they given thought to how their decisions would affect the other people in their lives. Yes Harry had given thought to how much he would miss his and Ginny's nightly talks, and Ron knew he would miss Hermione every day. But they failed to look at how it would truly affect the girls.

Now the situation had changed. They were being forced to truly consider what they would be missing out on if they didn't return. They were awakened to the obvious fact that a more mature approach to considering their decision was needed.

"Are you going back then?"

"Are you?"

There they sat at an impasse, they both truly did not want to return, but had they grown up enough to put their selfish desires aside and do what they knew they should.

A/N: I always knew that this story was going to be written in two parts, but I hadn't figured out when I was going to split it, until I finished writing the last sentence of this chapter. So I have decided that this is where it should stop, because it's where my thoughts naturally stopped. So watch for the sequel and maybe something extra!


End file.
